The Death Of Me
by Uchigawa ni shinda
Summary: What if Masaki was actually alive, merely trapped in an alternate dimension? And what if Ichigo's twin sister were trapped there with Masaki as well? What happens when Ichigo finally sees both of them for the first time since he was 9? Both Kagome and Ichigo are strong, incredibly so but does that mean that the two will be able to overcome any & all obstacles in their way? KagShiro
1. Prologue (Full title in chapter)

**Author's Note: So hey guys! Yes yes, I know I'm supposed to be updating my The Seven Deadly Sins fanfic, Thrown Away, and believe me, I tried to. But somehow, it turns out that the next chapter for it has been deleted and I just finished it a day or so ago. I don't know what happened. Let me tell you that chapter was so long and beautiful, I felt like crying when I found out it was gone. Poof, vanished, not there. That's mainly beause I don't have Word or anything else like that so I type up the chapters here, save them, and post them. I never delete the chapters afterwards. That's because I always intend to go back over them, looking for any errors in them. You guys have no ideo how upsetting that was for me. And now I can't remember how most of it went. So it's most likely going to take me a few days to rewrite that chapter and post it. I'm sorry guys.**  
 **I felt so down that I began this fanfic to try and cheer me up. Right now I'm on Season 4 episode 87 of Bleach because Netflix only has the first 3 seasons of Bleach and I never got around to watching the rest of Bleach until Friday {1/12/2016} which was three days ago. I literally felt like I was going to pass out from the anxiety I was feeling at this whole...debacle. I really needed something to cheer me up and get me out of my thoughts. They're quite dangerous at times like this. I tend to get a little mean sometimes when stuff like this happens.**  
 **Oh, P.S.: The title of this fanfic is actaully the title of one of my favorite songs by Asking Alexandria. *blushes sheepishly* What it seemed to fit with the plan I have in mind. I just wonder if it will end up morphing into something entirely different.**

 **Oh yeah guys, I came up with this idea back on my birthday in the summer after seeing Bleach the Movie: Hell Verse.**

 **Summary:** **What if Masaki was actually alive, merely trapped in an alternate dimension? And what if Ichigo's twin sister were trapped there with Masaki as well? What happens when Ichigo finally sees both of them for the first time since he was 9? Both Kagome and Ichigo are strong, incredibly so, but does that mean that the two will be able to overcome any and all obstacles in their way?**

 **Yes this is a Bleach/InuYasha crossover. Don't like it? Too bad, it's my fic and I want to make it a cross over 'cause I'm bored.**

 **Disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing—except maybe the plot. That's about it.**

 **The Death Of Me  
I'm the Narrator, and This Is Just the Prologue  
*Kagome's POV***

For as long as I can remember, Mama has been telling me that I'm different from the other children. And that if they ever found out just how different I was, my name wouldn't be the the only thing I would get teased about. But then again, my eyes and hair seem to draw spite as well. I'm just so different from all my peers. I never knew what Mama meant, at least not until that day. The day I met **him**...Kurosaki Ichigo.

Everyone in my entire life had treated me differently, even Mama, Papa, Gramps, and Sota. But Ichigo and his friends were different. Hell, even InuYasha treated me differently, although in a different sense from how my family, friends, and just the general populace in the future treated me. No, I don't have a crush on him! That would be..nevermind. But no, that's just so wrong on so many different levels.

InuYasha's been rubbing off on me way too much. Way too much. But I bet you're all curious as to what I mean, aren't you? Well, maybe if you're all good I'll tell you. In all honesty, that was one of the best, if not the best, days of my life, even if it was also the worst or the second worst day. I lost so many people that day, all of my pack and so many others did. But, I also gained so much that day. It all started that day...the day of Naraku' defeat. The jewel started it all.

 **Author's Note: Yeah so I'm debating on whether or not to make the entire fanfic in Kagome's point of view. 99% of me is saying: 'no don't!' But there's that 1% that's saying: 'Yes bitch, do it! DO IT!', ya know? Hm...I think I'm going to make a compromise with them. I think I'm going to write all other chapters in present tense.**

 **Word count: 837**


	2. Repeat the Cycle

**Author's Note: Hello my lovelies! I'm back and weirder than ever. I don't even know right now so let's not ask what's wrong with me, kay? I'm not entirely sure where this fanfic is going to go but hopefully it will take us all on a lovely adventure. Oh and yes, there will be many characters in this fanfic as well as many pairings. See, for Noba, I'm not sure if I should pair him with Orihime or Rangiku. Eh, cause since I saw the last episode I've been thinking that it's just adorable how Noba got all embarrassed with Rangiku and all. I'm kind of leaning more towards Rangiku than Orihime though.**

 **Disclaimer: AGAIN IT PAINS ME TO SAY THIS BUT NEITHER BLEACH NOR INUYASHA ARE MINE. Wish they were though because Kags would be with Sess and so much would be totally different with them both. But they belong to their respective owners.**

 **P.S.: I've been toying with the idea of making a The Seven Deadly Sins/InuYasha fanfic for a while now and I've decided that I will. Also I have plans for two more Mel &Ellie fanfics: Her Saving Grace (This one will be told from Elizabeth's POV) and His Fallen Angel (This will be told from Meliodas's POV) I think they will both follow the same story mind you. They will just be told from different perspectives and all so yeah.**

 **The Death Of Me**  
 **Repeat the Cycle**  
 ***Kagome's POV***

Today is the final day, the day that we will all face Naraku. The past three years have been so harrowing, more so for me than the others. I'm not trying to sound all pitiful and everything but I have taken the last few days to come to terms with everything. I now understand all the pitying looks, sad expression, and everything else I've been receiving from everyone since each individual found out about my true origins. Hey, we are a team and thus they all deserve my trust. Although that resulted in quite the screaming match between InuYasha and myself..okay actually InuYasha was just screaming at me, covering me in his disgusting saliva and everything while I just stared back at him coolly. That seemed to really pissed him off. In the end, he ended up with my footprint in his back and at the bottom of a 6 foot crater shaped just like him. I didn't even use the rosary on him that time.

You know, thinking back on it, there was probably a reason why that crater was precisely 6 feet deep. Maybe my subconscious was trying to tell me to shove dirt on top of him and pack it in deep, and then hold a funeral service for him. I chuckle, yeah, I probably should have done that. Oh well. Maybe next time.

I cock my head to the side slightly. Naraku's still gathering yoki. My eyes narrow minutely, I thought he would be done with that by now. Unless he has some other plan? One second there's nothing in the clearing before us and the next Naraku and his little army is there, grinning maniacally at us. The amount of once pure yoki now twisted into jyaki individually radiating from our opponents is about half of what is was before they appeared in clearing. However, that half that disappeared is now being manifested in Naraku.

I turn sharply, glaring into Naraku's repulsive crimson gaze. He smirks. The sound of flesh ripping, melting, and sliding from bone echos loudly. While outwardly my expression does not change, inwardly I sneer in disgust. What was once recognizably Naraku is now a misshaped mass of flesh, vaguely resembling the kumo hanyo when he transformed into that half human half spider version of himself so long ago. This may take a while.

* * *

The battle has been going on for at least two days, at least I think so. However, that could all be an illusion. After all, Naraku's incarnation Byakuya has the ability to create illusions so it's difficult to tell what is reality and what could be a mere illusion. Ducking and rotating on my heels, I fire a holy arrow at Byakuya. The arrow, piercing his heart or where his heart should be, causes the yokai to turn to ash. As that happens, I swear I hear the yokai thanking me for freeing him from Naraku.

Giving myself a mental shake, I turn back to face the rest of the battle. Quite a few of our allies have fallen, some wounded and others dead. It pains me to see this but everyone knew that there was a possibility that he or she might dead. Surprisingly, but in a good sense, there are a lot less of our allies either dead or wounded than I had originally estimated. That is suspicious. Somehow, I have a gut feeling that that is for a reason.

I nearly drop my bow out of shock when I feel the familiar, excruciating feeling of someone trying to rip my soul from my body. There are two reasons as to why I'm able to show no outward discomfort. The first reason is because I'm used to this sensation seeing as it has been a repeated occurrence ever since Kikyo was resurrected. The second reason is because of all the training I've received in both this era and my own—however, I'm fairly certain that Sesshomaru's training helped to prepare me for this and any other scenario the most.

However, my training with Sesshomaru is a secret. Not even Sango knows. That's simply because if InuYasha found out, he'd blow a gasket. I'd rather not have to deal with that—honestly, he's already most definitely not the sharpest knife in the drawer so one can imagine just how much worse it would get if he blew a fuse (one of the few working ones might I add) that he has up there—simply because I'd end up getting irritated with him and sitting him or something of the like. He's so antagonistic, more so than usual lately. I can name a few reasons as to why that is. Something whizzes past my face, lightly grazing it.

I curse under my breath as I pull my head out of the clouds. I can daydream or whatever later. Another stupid mistake like that and not only could I die but Naraku's victory will be almost completely ensured. I notch an arrow and release it. It lands between Kikyo's feet. She smirks at me, obviously not realizing that I purposefully missed. Her dead eyes show emotion for the first time since she was brought back as my arrow detonates, the force sending her flying at least 12 yards back.

"You stupid bitch! Why did you attack Kikyo?!" InuYasha snarls, his nails raking down my arm as he rushes over to his dead lover. I internally snort. I should have known better than to stand near the inu hanyo, especially since I had a feeling Kikyo was going to make an appearance during this final battle. InuYasha's love for the deceased priestess has blinded him to the fact that the real Kikyo is dead and that the clay doll walking around is nothing more than a shell. I shake my head before tearing my eyes from InuYasha's stupidity.

* * *

It's been a few hours since I knocked Kikyo unconscious. InuYasha's by her side, basically in a daze. The sun is close to setting, bathing the clearing in an eerie blood red color. I'm covered in the blood and other bodily fluids of my enemies. My chest heaves slightly as I see that we're down to Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku himself. I feel grim satisfaction fill my body as I understand that my big part is coming up. I raise my bow and notch one arrow. Aiming in between Kagura and Kanna, I pour a large amount of my reiki in before releasing the arrow. It streaks towards them, a pinkish white light encompassing it. Upon entering it's maximum range, it explodes in a flash of blinding white. Kagura's shrieks fill the air before silence reigns once more. Again, I hear silent pleas of gratitude whisper through my mind before they disappear completely.

 _'Now Kagome!'_ I breathe in deeply, gathering my reiki into a concentrated ball before pouring it into this last arrow. Aiming directly at Naraku's heart, I release my arrow at the precise moment Sesshomaru releases his Yoki Wave. Right before impact, our attacks combine, melding perfectly to form an attack composed of both reiki and yoki, something that was supposedly impossible. Naraku glares at me, crimson orbs filled with hatred as he screams unintelligibly.

One of his tentacles flashes towards me, obviously intent on taking me down with the hanyo. Before I can raise my hand to counter it, Sesshomaru appears and slices the tentacle in half. The last thing that I feel coming from Naraku besides the Shikon no Tama is his overwhelming rage at being thwarted. His eyes remain locked with my blue ones even as his body turns to ash before disappearing completely. Everyone still conscious gives a sigh of relief at the fact that the demented, wicked hanyo is no more.

I silently walk towards the tainted portion of the jewel Naraku had, watching impassively as it turns pink at my touch. I fuse it with the rest of the jewel before InuYasha attempts to snatch it out of my hands. Instead, he just manages to rip my arm and shoulder up. Blood oozes from the wounds he inflicted as I turn to stare stoically at InuYasha.

"What do you think you're doing InuYasha?!" Sango yells. He chuckles darkly.

"What do you think I'm doing stupid? I'm getting the Shikon no Tama. After all, Kagome promised me that she would give it to me." He smirks, turning back to me. I simply quirk a brow.

"I promised no such thing InuYasha. I most certainly do not intend to give you the jewel either. You would only make a selfish wish on it. But then again, I doubt that there exists a wish that is not selfish in some way, shape, or form." I respond.

"What are you talking about?! Stop lying and playing stupid bitch and just give me the damn jewel!" He snarls as he reaches out to snatch it from me. My eyes narrow as I create a barrier around me so that InuYasha cannot pass. He howls as his hands begins to smoke upon coming in contact with my barrier. I sigh, I guess his greed never truly disappeared after all. It seems to have twisted him since my barriers only hurt individuals intending harm upon others. It merely repels all others, stopping them in their tracks without injuring them. "You bitch! You'll pay for that!"

"Sit boy." He slams face first into the ground. " **I** never promised to give you the Shikon no Tama InuYasha. Kikyo did, not me. I am not Kikyo. I'm not even her reincarnation. There are a number of obvious reasons to support me but I suppose you're too stupid to see them, let alone believe them." I turn on my heel and walk away from InuYasha's prone form. I'm about halfway across the clearing when a pulse of energy freezes me in my tracks. The last thing I see is a bright fuchsia light engulfing everything.

* * *

"Child. Child." An exasperated huff. "Girl. _**Higurashi Kagome**_!" I jolt awake at the forceful cry. I look around, my eyes widening. I can't believe what I'm seeing...or what I'm feeling. In front of me stands not only Midoriko and three powerful yokai but the Kami themselves. A snort of disbelief before a yokai turns to one of the Kami.

"Really? This _**girl**_ ," He sneers, "is supposed to be the One? She looks as if she couldn't even count to one, let alone have that much power." I feel slightly insulted at his comment but I manage to keep myself in check.

" **Higurashi Kagome, you have been summoned here for a matter of grave importance.** " The Kami speak in unison, their words echoing slightly. My suspicion rises significantly at their statement.

"If I am allowed to speak," I pause, waiting for a sign. One of the Kami nods. "What could I possibly have to do with anything that is so important that the Kami themselves have to personally greet one such as myself?" I quirk a brow. Normally I would be much more respectful but something seems very... **off**..about this entire thing. The yokai that spoke out against me before grudgingly whistles.

"This one has some spunk. Hm...maybe she _could_ be the One...with a lot of help of course." He mumbles under his breath. I have half a mind to tell him that I can hear him but I keep my cool. Better to appear unaffected on all fronts than to let your mask slip in anyway. That gives your opponent an edge.

" **Hm...she is wary. Perhaps we should prove to her that we are the Kami and not some impostors?** " One of the Kami observes.

" **I suppose that would be the quickest route.** " A male Kami responds. They all share a look before turning back to me.

" **To prove that we are truly the Kami, we have decided to grant a secret desire of yours.** " They state. I blink. I'm about to ask them just what exactly do they mean when I tense. I narrow my eyes before turning.

Before me stands my father, his crimson and black locks falling in his face just as I remember. His hazel and amber eyes twinkling in happiness as a smile spreads across his face. Everything is the way I remember it. I hiss. "What is the meaning of this? Is this supposed to bring me pain? Or is it supposed to make me blubber happily and cling to every word you all say?" I turn, my eyes dark and guarded. "Well too bad. I'm afraid that's not how it works. How dare you desecrate my father's memory like that! You all ought to be asha—"

"Kagome, now is that anyway to greet your father? You know, the last time I saw you, you barely reached my knee. Now look at you! What a fine young woman you have grown up to be!" A smile graces his face. His eyes turn sad. "And all without me. I'm sorry I had to leave so soon, little honeybee." I blush at his old nickname for me. What can I say, when I was younger I liked western music—I still do. "But it couldn't be helped. You were such a little trooper, bravely taking on the role of head of the family. You helped out around the house, being the comforting shoulder to cry on for your grieving mother and brother, and so much more all at the age of four and without shedding a single tear." He walks over to me. Kindly looking me in my eyes, he continues, "Didn't I always tell you that it's not good to bottle things up? I know that InuYasha hurt you so much and that you only cried the first time. But you stopped crying at all after that. That's not good my little songbird. I've always told that it's okay to cry. Crying doesn't mean you're weak; it means that you're strong enough to accept your pain and allow yourself to feel it without letting it overwhelm you."

At that, I can no longer take any more. I launch myself at him, tears streaming down my face as I cry out, "Papa!" He easily catches me and brings me close to his chest. I grab fistfuls of his suit, crying into his chest.

"There there," Papa murmurs. "It's okay Kagome. Let it all out little one. Let everything you've bottled up for so long out my precious daughter." Papa soothes for quite some time. Finally gaining control over my emotions and actions, I pull back with a blush. I'm embarrassed to let anyone see that, let alone the very beings in this room. Wiping my eyes dry, I turn to see sympathetic gazes coming from the others, even the yokai that was bitching about me before.

"Well damn, now I guess you guys think I'm rather pathetic now, huh?" A dry chuckle escapes as I shake my head.

"No, not at all my dear. I think you've just been too strong for too long," Midoriko speaks up. I see the others nod, agreeing with her. I sigh and square my shoulders.

"Thank you for letting me see my papa," I turn to my father, taking his hands into mine. "I've missed you so much Papa. But I know that it was your time so I can't be angry. I just hope I've been able to make you proud like I've always wanted." His eyes widen before he engulfs me in a hug once more.

"Kagome, I couldn't be any more proud of you," Papa whispers fiercely in my ear. He pulls back. "Unfortunately, it is my time to say goodbye. But don't worry, I'll be watching over you and the others, I promise." I wave goodbye as he disappears, my heart feeling tremendously lighter than ever before.

"Okay, I now know that you truly are the Kami. I am sorry for any disrespect I caused you," I bow low.

" **Stand child.** " I stand. " **Do not worry, We understand. After everything Naraku has put you and your group through, you were justified in your suspicion.** " The Kami collectively heave a great sigh. " **Sadly, that was merely a challenge in the path to your destiny. We, unfortunately, do not have enough time to explain everything right now seeing as your friends are all freaking out over your sudden...erm..** **—** **how shall We put this both delicately and as accurately as possible** **—** **..disappearance I suppose is the most correct term even though you are only here in spirit/mind. Your body is being obscured from them by the light you saw as well as a barrier to protect you. But let us get down to business so We can explain what We can to you right now. Everything else will be explained in due time Child.** "

"Okay."

" **First, you are the Chosen One. The One who is destined to determine many things. But you will be tested and tried numerous times along the way to discovering and achieving your destiny young one.** " I nod. Nothing really new there. I mean yeah the whole me being destined for great things and such is new but the thing about challenges and such, not so much. One of the Kami holds up a little, pink bauble.

" **Now, make a wish upon the Shikon no Tama child.** " I narrow my eyes before snorting.

"Like I told InuYasha, I find it highly improbably that there is such a thing as an selfless wish seeing that the very essence of a wish is selfish. Even if the wish were for others, it would be made from a desire within one's self. And desire is selfish. Even the desire to protect others is selfish. To be human is selfish. So I refuse to make a wish that will just result in me having to find the Shikon no Tama and purifying it once more. Yes, yes, I know that is selfish as well but I'd rather not get into a philosophical discussion seeing as we only have a limited amount of time. Maybe some other time." I respond. The Kami look at me before nodding in what I'm guessing to be approval.

" **Very good. You've passed the first test on your new journey. But remember, that is just one of many. Another thing that needs to be discussed is the matter on how the Shikon no Tama will be dealt with. It has been decided that the jewel will be melded with you. It has been declared that you will be the jewel's eternal protector. As a result, it will unlock many things hidden within you as well as a new journey for you, and in response, you will need to train once more. The powers that will be unleashed from you are likely to attempt to attack one another in the beginning so We will be there to offer guidance. Also, you will discover many things that were hidden not only from you but everyone else as well. You will have new allies for this journey. However, you will also have new enemies as well. Many things will change for you Chosen One so be prepared.** " I can't believe this. Why me? I'm not anything special in all honesty. Oh well, I will accept this anyway. I doubt it's as if I have much say in the matter either way anyway.

"Okay." The jewel floats out of the Kami's hand, coming to rest in front of my eyes. It hovers there for a few moments before shooting directing into my heart. I watch, intrigued, as the jewel dissolves into me. Immediately I feel a change withing me. It's almost as if something that has always been there has finally revealed itself. I can find out more later. I turn my attention back to the Kami.

 **"Now remember Higurashi Kagome, you are destined for great things. But that does not always mean something good. If you ever need help, one of us, Midoriko, those three yokai, or Toga here** ," The female Kami who appears to be in charge gestures to a yokai that I'm just now noticing. Damn, I was off guard. It's a good thing I'm not in battle or that these beings are not my enemies. Otherwise I'd be up shit's creek without a paddle. Upon closer inspection, I see that this new yokai bares a striking resemblance to a certain pair of Inu brothers, " **will gladly assist you.** " The female Kami seems to pause in thought. " **Better yet, we'll send Toga done with you. He will be granted one more chance at life. However,** " She turns to Toga. " **I suggest you do not transform into this form for quite some time. At least not unless the situation calls for it. You will be given a different appearance upon revival so you do not have to worry. The rest can be explained later seeing how it's just about time for Kagome to go.** " She turns back to me. " **Remember everything that had been discussed her. Also, be careful of those around you and everyone/everything else young one.** "

As Toga and I are fading, I hear the female Kami speak one last time. **"Oh and Toga. Don't be pervy or anything else. I will make sure you suffer if you do. You and I both know how good I am at punishing those who disobey.** " The Kami chuckles at Toga's petrified expression as we fade completely from view.

 **Author's Note: Yeah I skipped all most all of the battle because I felt it would be unnecessarily cruel to make you suffer through my ineptitude at writing fighting scenes. I don't want you to run screaming from this fanfic after all. That would not behoove me or my goal/purpose. Yeah so...what do you guys think? I'm not really sure how I feel on this chapter. It would be wonderful if someone were to tell me his or her thoughts on this because I'm just...eh right now. Thanks you guys and until next time!**

 **Oh yeah nearly forgot this~Word count: 4,048**


	3. Welcome To the End Of Eras

**Author's Note: So yeah I did not go to school today (which is Monday) because I was up all last night, being sick and all. So I didn't get any sleep other than maybe an hour at most. My sister was up to. Let me tell you, it is already bad enough when it's just you vomiting and everything but it's hell when it's you and someone else. I kind of think it was our mother attempting to off us (I'm 99.9% joking, the other 0.1% is kind of iffy on the subject). But yeah it was hell. I finally got some sleep, I'm guessing I fell asleep around 7 because the last time I remember looking at my clock, it had said 6:48 so it was actually either 6:37 or 6:38. I remember waking up at around 1:24 or so. It felt like I had just fallen asleep in all honesty. So horrific.**  
 **Oh and I'm so ecstatic right now. Seriously, it feels as though tears of joy will start spilling from my eyes. I checked my grades online and it was amazing. Well, not the fact that because I wasn't in class today, I got a 0 on homework which dropped my grade in Biology 1 Honors from a 94 point something down to a 90.99% B, that was awful. But the good part is that I got a 93 on my last Biology test. I thought I was going to get like a 70-something on that damn test. I went in feeling I was doing good (In first period I felt like I was going to get an F but by the time 2nd period rolled around I was feeling good—good as in I'm making a B or high C on this test). But then that damn test started confusing me.**

 **Oh for this fic guys, I'm thinking about mixing in a couple different seasons of Bleach. I know I wanna introduce Gome in the plot with the Bounts for sure. I got plans for my girl, big big plans. Let's just hope I can remember them.  
Also, this chapter will have split POV—starts out from the point of view of one person then switches later on.**

 **Disclaimer: Though it pains my heart..or rather, the black hole in my chest that is my heart, to say this but it must be said. I don't need any misconceptions from people, they're such a hassle. I do not nor have I ever owned Bleach or InuYasha. Bleach belongs to Noriaki Kubo, pen name Tite Kubo; InuYasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko.**

 **The Death Of Me**  
 **Welcome To the End Of Eras**  
 ***Kagome's POV***

I open my eyes, blinking rapidly against the harsh glare of the sun shining directly into my poor eyes. I sit up, my eyes slowly adjusting to the brightness. I look around me, noticing that my surroundings look much clearer than before. Did I always see everything this clearly? It's similar to you needing glasses all your life but you never knew you did until you received your glasses and put them on, finally able to see the world in amazing clarity. I know this because I used to wear glasses in 3rd and 4th grade. I switched to contacts 5th grade. Two years later, I grew out of my need for glasses/contacts.

My nose crinkles. I cover my nose with the sleeve of my chihaya. Sadly, I can still smell the pungent stench of decaying yokai. I scoff before standing. I turn my arm over to inspect the wounds InuYasha inflicted. Minimal damage although I'm pretty sure that had to do with the fact that I'm wearing the specially made yokai taijiya outfit Sango had crafted me. Initially, Sango was going to make it white and red so it would match the chihaya Kaede gifted me but I begged her to make it lime green and black.

The wounds are already scabbing over so I'm guessing I've been out for at least a day. My brow wrinkles. But if that was so, don't you think it would be rude of my friends to leave me in this clearing? Maybe that barrier the Kami were talking about stayed up long after I faded from that plane. I sneeze and sniffle slightly. My eyes widen, I stink! I smell like I've been marinating in rotten yokai guts, blood, miasma, and other...unmentionable...things.

"Hey bitch! So that whole thing with you spouting off about how no wish is pure and all that bullshit was just a lie so you could use the wish for yourself. And to make it worse is that you stole my wish!" InuYasha growls out, his ears flattened against his dirty, white mane. "Some friend you are."

"What on the Kami's green Earth are you talking about InuYasha?" I glare at him as I pick strips of flesh from my blue-black mane.

"Oh don't go play innocent with me! You know damn well what I'm talking about wench! To think we all sat here for a day and a half, worried about you but unable to reach you because of some damn barrier." I give an exasperated sigh before abandoning the task and turning to look InuYasha directly in the eyes.

"Look, I don't know what the hell it is you're talking about, okay? You were obviously much more damaged in that battle than I originally thought." He snarls, about to say something.

"Kagome, look in the mirror," Sango speaks up. I turn to give her a questioning look. She merely gestures to my hideous and abused yellow backpack. I sigh before grabbing my mirror.

"I don't know why you're so persist—what the hell?!" I exclaim, dropping the mirror in shock at the face that greeted me. "No freaking way! That's not fair!" I turn to the sky. "You never said anything about turning me into a yokai!" I scream out, in panic mode. I probably look like a maniac but right now I don't give a shit.

 _"My dear, if you recall correctly, we never said we would_ turn _you into anything. The Kami only explained that the fusion of the Shikon No Tama and you would only result in unlocking some of your true potential."_ Midoriko voice floats through the clearing. I turn around to see a semi translucent Midoriko floating in the air. My jaw drops.

"Are you telling me that I've been a yokai all along?! How the hell does that work out?" At this point, I'm practically tugging my hair out of my head. "Mama has got some explaining to do!" I turn on my heel and march in the direction of Edo and the well. We're at least a good 9 or 10 miles away though so it might take me a while. Wait, since I'm a yokai now, does that mean I have supersonic speed like Sesshomaru? A grin tugs at the corners of my mouth. There's only one way to find out.

 _"Wait Kagome. A yokai isn't the only thing you've been all along. But like the Kami explained earlier, if you ever need someone to talk to, all you have to do is call. Oh, and Taki should be here soon."_

"Okay. So, what kind of yokai am I?"

 _"Honestly, that's hard to say. It seems as though you're more than one breed of yokai, yet somehow, you're a purebred of each breed. One of the breeds is an Ice Inu, extremely rare seeing as how they were thought to have gone extinct over ten thousand years ago."_ My eyes bulge out of my head and my mouth gapes open. I must be doing a great fish impression. _"You're also an Egyptian Elemental Phoenix. Again, this is an extremely rare breed. To top it off, you seem to be royalty in that aspect."_ Midoriko gains a thoughtful expression. _"Back when I was alive, I had heard whispers of yokai, all of rare breeds, somehow transferring their powers and everything to another with their dying breath so that their lineage would not die out. However, I do not know if this holds any merit. I suppose it would be worth discussing with the Kami once I get back there." _ She pauses for a moment before nodding. "Sorry Kagome, I have to go now. Goodbye and good luck Child."

"Goodbye Midoriko," I respond as she fades away completely. I turn around to see everyone gawking at me. "What?"

"What just happened Kagome?" Sango is the first one to speak up. I sigh.

"That's going to take a while to explain."

* * *

 ***************************************Time Skip to Kagome going through the well********************************************

* * *

I have already said goodbye to my friends. Apparently, since the jewel technically still exists, I can travel through the well as I please. So that's a plus. Taki, a.k.a. Toga, is accompanying me through the well. There are many matters we must discuss with my mother.

"Ready Taki?" I ask him, balancing on the edge of the rim.

"Hai Kagome-dono," He bows low. "I am re—" I lightly elbow him on the top of his head.

"What did I say about using honorifics with me? You're the all powerful, millenia old yokai here so don't." He nods while rubbing the quickly forming knot on his head. I wince slightly. I guess I don't know my own strength in this form. Damn. "Anyway, let's go then!" I grab Taki's hand and jump through the well, dragging him with me. He lets out a little screech at his sudden loss of balance. I snicker and shake my head. I guess even powerful yokai get scared.

* * *

"I have a what?!" I shriek, unable to comprehend what is coming out of my mother's mouth. She sighs, her brown eyes looking very tired.

"You have a brother who is not Sota. More precisely, you have a twin brother. Sota is your half brother. I never told you the circumstances around his birth. Sota is the product of a man who was obsessed with me. After I first arrived in this world, he would constantly hound me about going out with him. I always refused him because my heart still belonged to your father, Isshin. I can't say that Sota's father was an unattractive man; yet, I cannot say he was an attractive one either. At least he wasn't to me. However, all the girls, three of the four gay males, and a few bisexual guys I had made friends with all swooned over him. They were so shocked and in disbelief when I said no to him constantly."

"Ah so kind of similar to how it is with Hojo and me Mama?" I look at her. She nods.

"Yes although," Her face darkens. "I don't really get the vibe from Hojo that he would rape you like Sota's father did with me. But then again, Sota's father was delusional. I have since changed my appearance, with a 'spell' of course, so that Sota's father would never be able to recognize me. But um back to what I was saying before. You have a twin brother; his name is Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo. But Ichigo isn't the only other sibling you have. You have twin sisters, Karin and Yuzu. I think they're around 12 now."

"So does this mean that my name is actually Kurosaki Kagome?" Mama nods. "Oh hey, KK! Now I understand why you would call me that when I was younger!"

"Like I said, I changed my appearance but that's not the only thing I changed. I changed my name and such as well. Which means I changed your name too."

"I have a question." Mama hums. "Considering that you and I are not originally from this world, how did we end up coming to live here at the Higurashi Shrine? Is Grandpa really my Grandpa or...?"

"No, he's not your biological grandfather. But, he is your Godfather." I cock my head to the side.

"I don't understand. Explain," In my confusion, it comes out more like an order than the question it was meant to be. Mama chuckles softly.

"While this world is not the one we originated from, my family has been here before. It's a family secret of sorts. Long story short, your grandfather knew Mr. Higurashi. Seeing how Mr. Higurashi always thought of me as his adopted granddaughter, he insisted that we stayed with him upon our arrival here."

"Okay. One, why did we not just return back to Father and Ichigo then? Two, then who was that man that I always called Father when I was younger?" My brow crinkles.

"That was Mr. Higurashi's son. He was overjoyed to take you in as an adoptive daughter. You see, the summer before we ended up here, he lost both his wife and child in an accident. Once everything was explained, he had understood that he was protecting us the best way he could by pretending to be your biological father and my husband."

"Mama, what about my first question?" Mama's face darkens considerably.

"I tried to as soon as the two of us had recovered from our injuries. However, I found that someone or something had somehow blocked the way, making it impossible for us to return home. However, yesterday, I felt the pathway open up again. I regret to say this but I believe that it would be best for me to stay here in this world seeing as the person who had originally trapped us here is still alive."

"How do you know?"

"Because...I can **feel** it Kagome. I can **feel** it in the very core of my soul, in something that I had believed to be lost to me a long time ago." Her mouth sets in a grim frown, seeming to be mulling something over. Mama turns back to me. "I'm going to explain something very important to you the best I can. Forgive me if I forget a few things." I nod.

"Okay Mama," I can see in the way she sets her shoulders and in the fire in her eyes that this is very important. Over the course of the three years I spent travelling in the Sengoku Jidai to clean up the mess I had made, I had matured a great deal.

"While the way to travel back to our home was blocked from us, I could still observe what was going on over there." Mama sighs deeply. "I knew that this day would come. The day that I have to send my little girl off to fight against an evil man...well, Soul Reaper. But, sadly, I feel that he will not be the only evil that you will end up fighting." She closes her eyes, exhaling shakily. Without opening her eyes, she continues, "This Soul Reaper's name is Sosuke Aizen. For a long time, this man was in a position of power in a place called the Soul Society. The Soul Society is a secret place, not known to regular humans. The Soul Society is where souls go. In a sense, it is a spirit world or the afterlife. But that is only for the souls who have not committed sins in their life. Those that have committed sins are condemned to Hell for all eternity, not allowed to be reborn. The souls in the Soul Society stay there, waiting to be reborn. In the Soul Society, there exists protectors known as Soul Reapers. The job of the Soul Reapers is to ensure the safe passage of all souls. If a Soul Reaper is to encounter a Hollow, he or she defeats it by slicing through the Hollow's head with his or her zanpakuto. A Hollow is or was originally a soul of person. If I go into any more detail about Hollows, it will take some time so I'm going to skip over that. I suppose you could ask Ichigo or your father, Isshin, about it once you get to that world but for now, that is all. I did prepare a book/pamphlet about everything but you'll get it once I'm done."

"Okay Mama. But, if the Soul Society is supposed to be secret, how do you know about it?"

"I was getting to that." Mama chuckles. "You always were a curious child Kagome." I blush and apologize. Mama waves off my apology. "Anyway, in our world of origin—well I say world but it's more like an alternate dimension or parallel universe but that could end up opening Pandora's Box if we discuss that—Soul Reapers are not the only ones who can fight against Hollows. The Quincies, a race or tribe of humans, have the abilities to fight and defeat Hollows. However, instead of being sent to the Soul Society or anything like that, a Hollow, or the Soul that was transformed into the Hollow, defeated by a Quincy is destroyed completely. I am a Quincy, a pure bred Quincy. Upon your arrival in Karakura Town, you will need to be trained on both your Quincy powers and your Soul Reaper powers."

"What?"

"Your father, Isshin, was originally a Soul Reaper. Long story short, I saved him from the Hollow White. But at the cost of me nearly being Hollowified or turned into a Hollow. Isshin saved me from that fate but at the cost of basically all of his Soul Reaper powers. I also lost, or believed I had lost, all of my Quincy powers. However, it seems they are locked inside of me still. Like Ichigo, you have the powers of a Soul Reaper, a Quincy, and a Hollow, as far as I can tell. But here, your Quincy powers manifested as miko powers and your Hollow side manifested as yokai. I am unable to determine if you will still have those abilities upon arriving in Karakura Town. To train your Quincy abilities, I suggest you and Ichigo go to Uryu. To train your Soul Reaper powers, I would suggest going to Urahara in the World of the Living."

"Um...okay."

"Now, one of the enemies you will face in your next journey is the Bounts. They are another tribe of humans; they are somewhat similar to the Quincy in the fact that they have powers or abilities. However, unlike the Quincy, they can live forever by consuming human souls. They traditionally consume only the souls of the dead as per a law of their tribe. However, lately, the remaining Bounts have been consuming the souls of living humans." Mama frowns.

"I guess I'll just have to read the pamphlet, book, or whatever it is that you've prepared to know the rest, huh?"

"You can tell that it's almost time to go?" I nod.

"Yeah, stuff like this has been happening for a while."

"If what you say is true, then will I be able to accompany your daughter, ma'am?" Taki, who had been silently taking everything in, speaks up. Mama seems to ponder this.

"I suppose you can try." Mama gets up. She disappears for a moment hen reappears with a notebook in her hands. She hands it to me. "This is it. Oh, and even though you're on another journey, that is no reason to neglect visiting your mama!" I blush, raising my hands defensively at her tone.

"Okay Mama, I'll visit. I promise." I pause. "Wait, how will I do that?" Mama smiles widely. I stop. "Oh, I almost forgot. Earlier you mentioned how you changed your appearance and name. What's your real name? I'm guessing that it's not Masumi." Mama chuckles.

"Come, I'm going to show you how to travel back and forth through this world and the next. The power has always been inside of you. I think that you being able to travel to the past was a manifestation of this power. And no, my real name isn't Masumi; it's Masaki." I just nod dumbly. "Kagome, since this will be your first time attempting this, I suggest you release the block on your aura, reiki, and yoki." I nod again, briefly closing my eyes. My hair lightly whips around me for a split second as I release the hold on my powers. I blink. It feels like someone's here.

"Hey Mama. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Mama and I both turn at the sound of a masculine voice. By the door, a man with bright orange hair stands, leaning against the wall.

* * *

 ****************************************************Change in POV*****************************************************  
 ****************************************************Ichigo's POV******************************************************

* * *

"What? What do you mean I have a twin sister?!" I yell, jumping up in my shock. My father looks up at me.

"Exactly what I said Ichigo. You have a twin sister named Kagome."

"Then how come I don't remember her?!" My father sighs.

"That is because she disappeared the same day Masaki died. It appears that with her disappearance, all memory of her vanished as well. I was the only one who had any recollection of her." He shakes his head. "You know, after a while, I began to believe that I had made it all up. At least, I did until I stumble across some old stuff of Masaki's in the attic. In it were pictures of her holding the two of you and a journal by her." His eyes glaze over as his voice grows distant.

"Get to the point already old man!" That seems to shake Father out of it as he glares at me.

"Shut up. Anyway, a while after our marriage, Masaki revealed to me a secret about her family. They were entrusted with the ability to travel dimensions or different universes or whatever. She showed me how to do it but I was unable to. She did tell me that it is extremely probable that any children she has will have this same ability. S—"

"And you think that Kagome is somehow in one of those dimensions?"

"Yes. Masaki told me that when she and any other member of her family first learned how to use this ability, they all ended up in the same dimension. I beli—"

"You believe that that's where Kagome is?" He glares at me again as he nods. I grin. "Okay then, show me or tell me how to do this old man. I want to meet my twin sister." He scowls. He grumbles something about 'disrespectful children' before getting up.

"Come on then Ichigo." He says over his shoulder as he walks to the back of the clinic, towards the entrance to the basement. At least, I think that's where he's headed. I mean, that's the only thing that's back there besides a storage room or two.

* * *

I blink, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. I'm standing in what appears to be a basement. I snort. Figures. I see stairs leading out of here. I take them. I look around, hearing voices off to my left. I follow the sound of voices. I spot a mirror hanging on the wall and I stop, shell shocked at what I see. My appearance has changed! Drastically, but, at the same time, not drastically since I can tell it's still me. I shake my head. Maybe this Kagome will have an explanation for this. I stop just out of sight, listening to what a woman is telling a young woman. I'm guessing that the young woman is the other woman's daughter.

My eyes widen when the woman calls the younger one Kagome. I take my time getting a good look at Kagome, my supposed twin sister. She has vibrant blue eyes, similar to what I think an ocean would look like if it froze over—a beautiful, crisp bluish green color. She has pale skin, milky white, and it makes me think of porcelain dolls. Her hair reaches past a little below her hips. Her hair seems to be equal parts blue and black though when light hits it, it shines blue. Her fingernails are like claws, like mine in my Hollow form and how they are now. Three black stripes adorn both of her cheeks and her arms from what I can see. Again, like me now. She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and I see that it is pointed. My fingers absently reach up to my ears, feeling a point there as well. On her forehead, a pink jewel stands out. On the left of the jewel is a zanpakuto. On the right, a glowing bow and arrow nearly touch the pink jewel.

She gasps and I can make out the points of fangs in her mouth before she closes her mouth. I feel my teeth with my tongue, noticing that they're pointed as well. I take a step back, searching for any spiritual pressure. I don't feel any. The two woman feel like a normal human being. I've been listening to the conversation since I got here. I know it's rude but if that is my sister, then I think I have a right to know. I have to say, even pressed for time, this woman explains things rather well.

My eyes narrow when the older woman says that her name is Masaki. It makes sense when she was talking about my father and sisters as well as calling herself our mother now. I'm confused when the woman tells Kagome to release a block on her powers. Immediately, I feel immense spiritual pressure, if it could be called that. Kagome gains a faint white glowing aura around her. She cocks her head to the side. I'm guessing she just sensed me. I didn't notice until now but I've been subconsciously repressing my presence. I step up to the door and lean against the wall.

"Hey Mama. It's been a while, hasn't it?" I comment. I watch as both women turn to me. The older woman's appearance changes as shock then joy flits across her face.

"Ichigo!" She cries out as she launches herself at me. I barely manage to overcome my shock at seeing my mother in time to catch her in my arms. "It's been so long since the last time I saw you! I don't know how I'm still alive or here but I think it has something to do with Aizen." She pulls back, looking me directly in my eyes.

"Uh..." I mumble. Oh great. Way to go Ichigo. Now they know just how smart you are. Idiot.

"So can I assume that you heard the entire conversation I was having with Kagome?"

"Um, more or less I suppose. I heard something about a Sota but didn't really pay any attention to the conversation until I heard the name Kagome." I manage to say sheepishly.

"Hm." Mother hums in response. I blush, fairly sure I have an idea of what she's thinking. I'm not going to comment if she's not going to say anything though.

"You know, you do a much better job at explaining things than father." I pause. "I've missed you, we all have. But, thank you."

"What for?" Mother quirks an eyebrow in confusion, prompting me to explain myself.

"For what you were thinking when you saved me from Grand Fisher." She looks shocked. "It's a long story. I'll explain some other time." She nods.

"Anyway, I think it's time for you two to be off." Mother says.

"I wish you could come with us," I tell her. I'm sad that I just got my mother back but we're still going to end up being separated once more. She smiles sadly.

"I know Ichi but it's for the best. I have to make sure you guys are safe. And right now, I think the only way I can do that is by staying here. I'm not fully recovered in terms of my Quincy powers so I would just end up making matters worse in the end probably." Mother responds. Damn, sometimes I wish she wasn't so god damn responsible even if it's better this way.

"Okay Mama, but I promise Kagome and I will see as soon as we can." I promise her. She smiles.

"I know."

"I love you Mama," I tell her as I tightly hug her, letting a single tear fall. She returns my hug fiercely.

"I know and I love you too Ichigo, my brave little warrior," Mother whispers softly. Kagome hesitantly hugs Mother and me, nuzzling into Mama's neck.

"I love you Mama but we have to go. See you soon," Kagome smiles brightly. Mama wipes her tears away, smiling brightly. She grabs our hands and leads us outside. She looks around before turning back to us.

"For now Kagome, just observe." Mama closes her eyes. She holds her hands out in front of her, chanting softly to herself. A small blue and white swirl begins to form in front of her outstretched hands. The tiny swirl soon morphs into a large portal, big enough for the both of us to go in side by side. "Are you three ready?'

"We're ready. Right Taki?" Kagome turns behind us, looking at a man I'm just now noticing. He silently nods. I nod as well. I take a deep breath before walking into the portal with Kagome hand in mine. I hear Taki following us closely.

"Goodbye you two. And good luck!" Mama's voice drifts to me. I close my eyes. I must be prepared for everything and I must protect Kagome now that I have her back. the sister I never knew I had. I can't lose her again.

 **Author's Note: So...yeah, I'm going to be multitasking on a bunch of different shit for a variety of things soon so yeah. I'll try to update my fanfics when I can but yeah. Sorry guys.  
In the next chapter, I think I'm going to go directly to Ichigo's and Kagome's training with Uryu. I'm probably going to focus on Kagome's training but I'm not entirely sure just yet. I might include the beginning of her training as a Soul Reaper with Urahara as well in the next chapter but that's not a definite.  
Originally, I had planned on returning to Kagome's POV at the end of the chapter but eh. I feel like this does just as well, if not better, than how it would have been with Kagome's POV.  
I'm contemplating on whether or not I should bring Sesshomaru into this now or wait until a little while later. I mean, I could easily do it either way. So that's why I'm not entirely sure which way I should go. What do you guys think?**

 **It's a little bit longer than the last chapter. I feel kind of proud of how it turned out.**

 **Please review guys! Or something. I'd like to know your thoughts on this. Until next time my readers!**

 **Word count: 5,304**


	4. Return of the Hanyo

**Author's Note: I'm finally able to write for this fic again. I'm sorry for not updating in so long. For some strange reason, I had a horrible case of writer's block for this story. It might have been because there were so many ideas crowding my brain. Also, I decided not to include Kagome's and Ichigo's training. Anyway, on to the story folks!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **The Death Of Me**  
 **Return of the Hanyo**  
 **Toshiro's POV**

I watch as my subordinates train. Well, all except for Rangiku I notice as I feel a vein in my forehead begin to pulsate. That's the tenth time this month. Narrowing my eyes, I resist the urge to pinch the bridge of my nose as I turn around to begin searching for my **lazy** lieutenant. If I know her—and I know her well even if there are times where I wish I didn't—, then she's probably off getting drunk at some bar or passed out—more like in a sake induced coma—in her room. I grit my teeth. "She'll never learn. And she calls me the child!" I mumble under my breath.

"Who will never learn Shiro-chan?" Captain Jushiro Ukitake asks. My eyebrow twitches at the nickname.

"Oooh! Looks like Shiro-chan is angry!" Captain Shunsui Kyoraku says in a sing-song voice. I sigh and glare at Shunsui as he walks side by side with me. _'Great, the Raging Pervert's here too. What did I ever do to piss off whatever deity or godlike being so bad that I was doomed to know Rangiku and Shunsui?'_ I think.

"We know what has him all irritated now!" Shunsui and Jushiro share a look.

"Rangiku Matsumoto!" They exclaim in unison. I sigh, _'When did I get so predictable?'_

"What didn't she do this time? Skimp on doing paperwork?" Shunsui asks. I snort inaudibly.

"The better question is what _did_ she do because the answer's simple. Nothing." I grumble. "She's always late for training—that is, if she even shows up at all. I'm honestly getting tired of her childish antics." Jushiro and Shunsui look at each other. I turn to Shunsui as realization strikes me.

"You know where Rangiku is, don't you? After all, you two are drinking buddies," I ask him. He chuckles sheepishly as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Well, last time I saw her last night, she was in the bar that my squad always visits. However, she did stay there after my squad and I stumbled out of there at...two in the morning I think. She downed more than twenty bottles of sake last night and that's just before I left! So it's safe to assume that she's happily sleeping it off in her room." Shunsui responds. My left eyebrow twitches as I get an evil glint in my eyes. It's settled, I'm chaining her to her desk and forcing her to do the paperwork she's put of for the last two months. I nod in thanks as I flash step to Rangiku's room in the barracks.

I barge in without knocking. It's pitch black inside and I hear a hissing moan. Huh, so i guess she isn't in a sake induced coma after all. I march over to the window and open both the curtains and the blinds, allowing light to flood into the room. "Get up Rangiku!"

"Aiii!" She screams, flinging her arm over her eyes to block out the light. I sigh and grab her by the arm, helping her up. She pouts at me. "Why are you so cruel to me Toshiro-kun?" Rangiku bemoans. I force a smile. I notice, pleased, that Rangiku seems to be slightly alarmed at the sight of the tight smile on my face.

"I'm not cruel. But more importantly, if you actually showed up to training, did paperwork, and everything else you're supposed to do," I shoot her a glare, "then I would have no reason to do that. So it's your own fault. No, get up."

"Do I have to?" She whines. I silence her with an icy glare as the temperature in the room drops a few degrees. She gulps before chuckling nervously. "Okay I'm up, I'm up! Let's go Captain!" Rangiku says, smiling nervously. I mentally roll my eyes as I walk out the door, knowing that she's following me out of fear of doing paperwork. I snicker mentally because that ship has sailed.

"Oh, by the way Rangiku," I begin. She gulps nervously.

"Yes Captain?"

"You're going to do all the paperwork you have avoided for the past two months as well as the paperwork that needs to be done by the end of this month."

"Captain!" Rangiku shrilly cries out, a horror filled look plastered on her face. A black butterfly flies into her face. "A Hell Butterfly," Rangiku says softly as she blinks, momentarily forgetting her horror as she holds out her finger for the insect. It lands softly. Her eyes crinkle as she listens to the message. She turns to me, a look I rarely get to see on her face as the butterfly flies away.

"Captain, the Head Captain has ordered you, me, Captain Ukitake, Captain Suì-Fēng, Captain Zarkai, Lieutenant Yachiru, Captain Kuchiki, Captain Komamura, and Lieutenant Abarai to go to the World of the Living."

"What's going on?"

"Dimensional fluctuations as well as three enormous spiritual pressures have been detected there for the past week. They were not noticed immediately until an hour or so ago."

"What are you leaving out Rangiku?" She sighs.

"One of the spiritual pressures is similar to Ichigo Kurosaki's but has large differences. The other one has the Head Captain worried because it's even larger, much much larger, than the other one. Like the other one, it feels off." Rangiku explains quickly.

"What about the third one?" Rangiku sighs.

"From the report, that pressure only briefly appeared once at the same time the other two first appeared. It has not been felt since." I nod once in affirmative before we set off for the World of the Living.

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

I drum my fingers on the ground as I watch Ichigo struggling with Uryu's training. I smirk, remembering how I only needed one lesson. After all, I had already trained with Kaede and Sesshomaru with my reiki so the Quincy powers came naturally. Then again, Kaede and Sesshomaru's training styles are vastly different so I supposed I had an advantage when it came to Uryu's training.

I had asked Ichigo if he wanted me to place an illusion so to speak on him to hide his yokai features. After all, you never know what a person might think. He had argued at first but I did so anyway. However, instead of the original one I was going for, I had decided to make it so that his markings and everything else were only visible to beings with high enough reiatsu. I leave my appearance as it is. If anyone asks, I tell them that it's birthmarks. I smirk, remembering how Isshin and my sisters welcomed me in with open arms. I giggle softly; it was like Sango and Miroku all over again but in a family sort of way, not Miroku's perverted way. The only odd thing was how a shrine dedicated to mom appeared out of nowhere and Isshin prayed to it (or whatever it was that he did).

Sesshomaru had also trained me in hand to hand combat as well as giving me the basics on using a sword. I grin, wondering what he would think if he saw me now. I'd like to think he'd be caught in between curiosity and pride. Hey, Sesshomaru's not the emotionless block of ice everyone seems to think he is. He's only like that with almost 99 percent of the world's population—ningen, yokai, hanyo, demon, whatever—because he deemed them unworthy of his time. I bet the only reason he even gave me a chance was because of Rin. A sad smile graces my face as I wonder what happened to her.

Taki, a.k.a. Toga-kun, has taken it upon himself to teach me the art of swordsmanship. In the past week, I have progressed much more rapidly than Sessho-kun ever did and Sesshy was a prodigy. Hey, Toga's words not mine. I adjust the three swords on my back out of habit. I'm already used to their weight and everything. You know, I had expected So'unga and myself to react violently and repel each other. But that didn't happen. It turns out, I'm apparently the true wielder of all of the great Inu No Taisho's swords—So'unga, the Sword of Hell, Tenseiga, the Sword of Heaven, and Tetsusaiga, the Sword of Earth. InuYasha must be pitching a bitch fit at this. Sesshomaru might also be doing that.

I snicker, remembering the training I did with Kisuke. Ichigo was shocked. He then complained about him going easier on me. I outright laughed then and there. I responded to him saying that compared to Sesshomaru and Toga-chan, Kisuke wasn't even a warm up. Kisuke pouted at my choice of words but it's true. Honestly, training with yokai is vastly different from training with Shinigami. I smirk. Now I can do the whip that Sesshomaru used to do but I do it with both my reiki and yokai.

"Ichigo, if you continue letting Uryu kick your ass, I'm going to help you by putting you out of your misery," I drawl out in a bored tone. I internally smirk and cheer when Ichigo grunts and pushes himself harder. Whoever said male pride can't be useful was dead wrong. If nothing more, it's a great motivator when your older twin brother doesn't want to look weak in front of his little sister.

I freeze, my posture tensing. Immediately I'm on my feet, my zanpakuto drawn. No one knows why but my zanpakuto stays with my on my physical body as well as my spiritual one. I can easily return the sword to my soul as well. "Ichigo, Uryu, something or someone is coming." I blink. "Make that a lot of someones." Ichigo appears at my side.

"How many someones Gome-chan?" Toga asks. I blink, checking again.

"Nine I believe. Their spirit ribbons are all red so I'm assuming that they're Shinigami." Toga gets up and walks over slowly while Uryu runs. I snicker at their contrasting attitudes. "They're here," I say seconds before they appear. I blink.

Out of the nine Soul Reapers, only three are female. One is a strawberry blonde with amazing steel-blue eyes; they're like ice because there is very little pigment of any color in her eyes. Her breasts are basically bursting out of her uniform and she's about five or so inches taller than me. I snicker. The next girl has a somewhat layered, hastily chopped off looking haircut with twin braids coming out the bottom. I immediately recognize her as the Captain of Squad Two based on what Yoruichi has told me. The third one is an adorable little girl with vibrant pink hair. Her wide eyes and blushing face gives her a slightly childish and doll like appearance. The pinkette is sitting on the shoulder of a man who is built like a fortress. Out of all of those here, I immediately recognize him as the one to be the most wary of. He is wearing an eye patch and has what looks like either a scar or tattoo running down his face. His hair protrudes from his head upwards in spikes with little gold bells attached at the end. Next to him stands a man with the head of a kitsune. My eyes light up in glee. Next to him stands a man who gives off a very Sesshomaru like aura. You know, the feeling that he's thinking 'This as well as our existence is a pathetic waste of my time' as he's looking at you. He has some kind of hair thing in his black locks which keep his hair out of his face. My eyes travel to the man standing next to him. Out of all of them there, he's the most exotic looking one. He has hair the color of a fire hydrant with black tattoos on his face and arms from what I can see. Another man who appears to be older stands slightly apart from them. His white hair reminds me of InuYasha but his serene aura tells me that that is where any similarities end. My eyes narrow minutely as I see his form shake slightly, struggling to contain coughs. I make a note on this one. The last one is a small boy of about 4'4.5 inches. His teal eyes stare at us, slightly in shock. His white hair sticks up in spikes but not in the same way as the man with bells. He's so adorable.

Sesshomaru trained me to take everything in on a battlefield within seconds. I leave Ichigo and the others behind as I use my yokai speed to appear in front of the man who is obviously ill. I place my hand on his heart, allowing my reiki to fill my being. The familiar yet unfamiliar blue and silver light encases us. I stare into his eyes, allowing my eyes to shine with warmth as he stares back in shock. However, he relaxes a few moments after my reiki shields us. My brow crinkles as I get a better look at just what is ailing him. A frown mars my face as I realize that this might take a while at the energy output level I'm at right now. So knowing this and that I don't have much time, I up my reiki concentration to about an eighth of its true potential. I feel the white haired man observing me the entire two or so minutes I work on healing him. As soon as my reiki fades, the Squad Two Captain charges.

"What did you do to Captain Ukitake?!" She snarls as she attacks. I sigh and shake my head before freezing her in her place. Her eyes widen as a snarl contorts her face. "What did you do?!" I appear in front of her and lightly flick her nose.

"Temper, temper. You're too brash, just like InuYasha. If you continue on with your 'think later, charge now' attitude, you will quickly be killed in battle against any enemy who is stronger than you that taunts you." I tell her softly. I sigh and close my eyes. "You should take some lessons from Taki-chan over there!" I tilt my head backwards, smiling disarmingly. "Or would you rather call me by your real name Toga-sama?" The yokai chuckles.

"It doesn't matter my Lady. Your above me in station. I—" I frown and appear directly in front of him. He gulps.

"What did I say about calling me my Lady, Hime, or using such honorifics as dono and sama?" He chuckles nervously.

"To not do it?" He says it as if it's a question. My eyes soften a I sigh.

"Then don't. It's Kagome, just Kagome. Or would you rather me call you The Great and Noble Inu No Taisho or Perverted Fluff-sama? Oh, I know. better yet, should I tell Miss Kami all those horrible, perverted things you've done to me?" I ask the last with an innocent face. Toga pales.

"No no no no no Kagome-chan! It's fine really!" He stutters out. "Although," Toga turns thoughtful. "I wonder why you would go through the trouble of that when you could easily kick my ass as you are now. Especially since you have your four swords." I smile.

"That's easy. Because it's more fun to see you so frightened of a tiny woman!" I begin laughing. He sweat drops.

"But Kagome, you're short too." At his words, I sigh and pout whilst shaking my head.

"I know but it's so much better being an innocent third party/bystander watching you get your ass handed to you by a woman shorter than you," I admit, laughing at Toga's hurt expression.

"So hurtful and cruel." He mutters, gaining a depressed aura. I roll my eyes.

"Oh please. I'm not falling for that act Toga. But if you want to see my cruel side, you should just ask. After all, I have no problem showing you," My words take on a dark edge at the end, hinting. His eyes widen.

"No no no, I'm good Kaggy!" I snicker.

"But seriously, it's hilarious. Just ask Ichi-aniki and Ryu-senpai there!" I respond. Toga falls over anime style and I just laugh.

"Kagome, maybe you should stop messing with him?" Ichigo suggests. I pretend to think about it before giving a kitsune smirk I learned from Shippo and shake my head.

"I would but it's too much fun! Besides, I can't help it if I start channeling Shippo!" I defend myself. I gain a thoughtful look. "Then again, it might have been the other way around. Maybe Shippo was channeling me the entire time. After all, he said that even though I was what I was, I acted just like a kitsune." I turn my attention back to the Shinigami. My eyes widen. I appear in front of Kenpachi-chan. "You're just like Lord McFluffykins' beast!" I say, awed. I hear a choked chortle and turn to see Toga choking. I roll my eyes.

"Oh please, you know it's true. Both have a near insatiable blood lust. It's so easy to tell from their auras! I wonder, could he be the Shinigami embodiment of Fluffy?"

"If my son heard you call him L-Lord McFluffykins, he'd have your head on a platter," Toga wheezes out between chortles. I merely raise a brow as I grin.

"Nah, he'd have to fight me for that! And who knows, I might finally be on his level. Hey, maybe I'll even hand Fluffy his ass!" My eyes sparkle at the thought.

"Wow, you really have changed, huh Gomes?" Toga says softly in wonder.

"Yes and no. I've actually always been like this Toga-kun. After all, you were there throughout the conversation. The Tama merely unlocked my full potential." I grin and shake my head softly. "But seeing as it was ripped from my body, I don't really find that much of a surprise." I turn and my eyes zero in on the man with the hair accessories and I tilt my head to the side before appearing in front of him, my face close to his. I study him with my eyes narrowed before I 'hn'. I take a step back, nodding.

"Yep, it's just as I thought." I declare before grinning. "You're like the adult human..or Shinigami, version of the Fluffster," I snicker.

"Oh my god, Kagome where do you come up with these names?" Toga asks in between tears as he rolls on the floor, laughing his ass off. I flash to by his side.

"Simple. I come up with them on my own," My eyes take on a hard glint. "After all, your mind can either be a safe haven or the worst and only form of Hell you know." Toga winces immediately.

"Shit, I'm sorry Kagome." I wave it away.

"It's whatever. It's in the past Toga. There's nothing you can do about it, about any of it," I respond softly, a fake serene smile on my face. Toga sighs before pulling me into a hug.

"For what it's worth, when I get the chance, InuYasha's getting the shit beat out of him. I'm just sorry I can't do anything for any of the other wrongs done unto you," Toga states softly. I just laugh harshly.

"Don't be ToTo. After all, it was at my lowest that I realized the more you kick me when I'm down, the more it truly helps." He sighs.

"Still Kags. I don't know how you can be smiling and just be so carefree after everything." I sigh before pulling away, staring him straight in the eye so he can see the darkness in my eyes.

"Toga please. Do you seriously think I came away unscathed from Naraku using my dead son to murder an entire village so that that village will go after him upon my reviving him? Do you seriously think that I'm still that naive 15 year old girl who fell down the well? The young, immature girl that couldn't defend herself?" I ask, tilting my face down so my bangs shield my eyes. I look back up at him, eyes dead but glowing.

"Trust me Toga, neither you nor anyone else really knows anything about me. Myself included," I speak, my voice ringing with my beast. I blink, my eyes returning to normal. "After all, not many people can survive having their souls forcefully removed from their body only to resurrect a dead priestess that is thought to be your incarnation and then have less than half of your soul be called back to your body, now can they? They can't survive the agony that I endured every day, the dull yet sharp ache of your soul yearning to be whole once more despite the enormous size of it," I say as I turn around.

"Wait, what?" Ichigo asks. I smile sadly at him.

"I'll explain later Ichigo," I say as I smile brightly at him. He grumbles but seems to be appeased so I turn my attention back to the Shinigami. I squeal and launch myself at the little white haired boy, smashing his face into my chest. "Awwww Shiro-kun is so adorable. You know, like chibi Sesshomaru!" Toga sweat drops. I pout. "No? Then how about little pup Sesshy? Back then he was so adorable—oh yeah, I nearly forgot to tell you that you'll be showing me more of happy Maru-chan—, long before he turned into the Killing Perfection," I glare at Toga. "Or the Ice Prince as some have dubbed him," I sneer as I stop squeezing Shiro-kun to my chest so tightly. I sigh before rubbing cheeks with him like two Pikachu then get up. I help him up, both of us blushing. "Sorry Captain Hitsugaya, I couldn't help myself. You just remind me of a dear friend who was happy before that idiot," I jerk my chin towards Toga, "fucked it all up."

I turn and walk back to Toga and drag him to a standing position by his elfin ear. "Ow, ow ow ow OW!" I look at him stoically.

"Do you think I care that it hurts? Do you have any idea how bad you hurt Sessho-kun or Tsubaki-chan?" I snarl at him. He gulps and pales. I sigh before bringing my aura back into myself.

"Uh, Kags, are you on your period?" Ichigo, poor, dear, lovable, tactless, DEAD Ichigo asks. I 'eep' turn redder than Abarai's hair before smiling sickly sweet at him.

"You know Ichigo, just be happy you don't have the beads of subjugation around your neck like InuBaka does because if you did, I'd sit you until you meet Hades and/or Osiris himself and the beads broke. But then again, maybe you shouldn't be. I'm thinking about sparring with you now. And trust me, I won't go easy on you but that doesn't mean I'll use my zanpakuto either. It'd be a waste Ichi- ** _kun_** ," I punctuate the 'kun' to let him know how pissed I am and he gulps. I tilt my head to the side before squeezing the bridge of my nose.

"Ichigo, tell me you didn't forget to close the portal," I huff, exasperated. He blinks before grinning sheepishly.

"Well you see—"

"YOU IDIOT! IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S HERE! GOD, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD ICHIGO, YOU HAD BETTER PRAY TO DEATH THAT I SPARE YOU!" I roar before tackling Shiro-kun, protecting his head from slamming into the concrete as something whizzes straight through where we were just standing.

"What the hell?"

"That, dear brother," I snarl out as I help a blushing Shiro-kun up. "Is your worst fucking nightmare aside from me. Also known as Naraku! You know, Naraku the guy who could arguably be worse than Aizen himself Naraku!" I hiss between my teeth. Ichigo does a decent impersonation of a fish before he finds his voice.

"But I thought you killed him!" I shake my head.

"I didn't kill him Ichigo. I purified him and his soul to the point where he should either be in Hell or not in existence. I don't know how in the world he's still alve but let me tell you, he has some explaining to do." I sigh and reach back, unsheathing Tetsusaiga just as a bubbling blob of flesh rolls into view. The baboon mask moves into view as it floats in the sea of flesh. A dark chuckle echoes from him.

"My my, I didn't think you'd be so hard to find little miko. Then again, who knew that you were from an alternate dimension?" My eyes narrow.

"You already know the answer to that Naraku. But I have a question of my own, how are you still alive?" I ask, resisting Tetsusaiga's urge to release the Wind Scar. This is a public place even if it is deserted. Who knows what might happen if a fight breaks out here. "Wait, don't answer that," I say as my eyes widen minutely at what I can faintly sense coming from the flesh blob. I groan.

"God dammit! Your incarnations worked like fucking horcruxes, didn't they?! God dammit, it's just my luck to get stuck with a Feudal Era Voldemort!" I whine before attacking. I'm stopped by a small barrier the same color as the tainted Shikon No Tama as Naraku chuckles.

"Kukuku, you're not as stupid as you were made out to be. Maybe," His eyes rake up and down my form. "Maybe I should take you as a mate. Admittedly I wanted Kikyo but you're so much better and much more powerful," Naraku purrs out. I barely manage to slam down the urge to vomit at his sentence.

"Not even my corpse would do such a thing! I'm not like the shell of Kikyo that you had Urasue bring back using my soul!" I hiss out. I jump back sheathing Tetsusaiga as I place a barrier around the place. I smirk as I unleash my yokai, my eyes changing to symbolize my merging with my beast. My left eye turns white with a blue ring around my iris and a black reptilian pupil while my right eye turns black with a ring of blue around a reptilian white pupil. I smile sweetly, "Goodbye Naraku. And this time I'm making sure you stay dead even if I have to drag you to hell myself!" I unleash an attack of my combined reiki and yoki, watching in satisfaction as he (hopefully) finally dies. I wave goodbye just to piss him off some more as he turns completely to ash before disappearing. My shoulders droop.

"Sorry Shinigami," I say as I turn around. I bow to them in apology. "I didn't mean for our little meeting to get interrupted or for me to act like I have ADHD. Would you mind coming to Urahara's shop so I can explain? I know all of you, Kisuke included, are dying to know what is going on." I smile shyly as I feel myself getting faint. As my eyes begin to roll into the back of my head, I feel myself start to fall backwards. _'Damn, I wasn't ready to use that attack. I'm still adjusting to being the living Shikon No Tama so I don't know my strength levels fully yet.'_ I scold myself. I barely register the white hair and blue eyes of the person who catches me before I lose consciousness.

 **Author's Note: Sorry, I'm kind of tired guys and I felt like this might be really weird but eh. I meant for this to be longer, a lot long but I have this migraine and it's kicking my ass right now. So I'm splitting this chapter into two. I'm going to go take some Tylenol and try to get some sleep to see if that helps. When I wake up, I'll start on the next chapter.  
I wonder if any of you guys recognized any of the songs I referenced by using lyrics from them.**

 **P.S. This has been edited but if you see any mistakes, please let me know. Thank you!**

 **Word Count: 4,958**

 **~Bye guys**


	5. Truth Revealed

**Author's Note: So yeah, I ended up sleeping a lot longer than I thought. But I'm up now and, like I promised, writing this chapter for you guys!  
Also, I'd like to thank both of the people who wrote a review for the last chapter. It was a pleasant surprise wh** **en I woke. I literally couldn't stop smiling for at least ten minutes. My mother thought something was seriously wrong with me at first.  
Also, I changed the pairing from Sesshomaru and Kagome to Toshiro and Kagome. I don't know if I've already said this though.**

 **P.S. I don't know if I'll introduce the Arrancars or any of the Espadas just yet. Mainly because I'm not far enough along in the anime to really know anything about them. After all, I'm only at the end of the 5th season. Don't worry though, as soon as I get there, I'll introduce them.  
Also, I realized that I spelled ****Suì-Fēng wrong, spelling her name as Soi Fon instead. Sorry guys. I'll fix that in the last chapter as soon as I can.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Never have and sadly never will own either of these animes/mangas.**

 **The Death Of Me  
** **Truth Revealed  
Toshiro's POV**

We arrive at the World of the Living. Renji asks, "Where are the spiritual pressures?" Rangiku pulls out her Denreishinki, checking for the spiritual pressures. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"The third pressure has appeared alongside the other two. This one is even greater than that of the other two," Rangiku whispers, pale. She points in a direction.

"Then we should get going by all means," Byakuya intones stoically. Everyone nods before we take off in the direction Rangiku pointed. Kenpachi chuckles as he feels the immense spiritual pressures emanating from the individuals as we near them. He's obviously thinking about fighting them if that grin on his face is anything to judge by. It only takes a few moments to arrive at our destination. I blink in surprise.

Four people stand before us. I notice the Quincy, Uryu, standing behind what appears to be Ichigo—what with the bright orange hair. However, if it is Ichigo, he's changed and not just appearance wise. Last I saw him, he looked like a normal human being—besides being a substitute Shinigami of course. Now, however, he has three black stripes on his cheeks as well as some running down his arms. They remind me of Renji's tattoos. His eyes are a mix of bronze and amber with slit pupils. In the middle of his forehead, a mark shows. The mark is his Hollow mask on the left with a Quincy bow next to in and his Zanpakuto underneath. His nails are now sharp points—claws. His ears are no longer round like most humans but pointed and elf like. His spiritual pressure reflects this change and others I notice.

Off to the right, a man with silver hair tied back into a ponytail stands, looking bored. Upon closer inspection, I see that he has some features/aspects in common with Ichigo. This man has one wide, dark blue, slightly jagged slash adorning each cheek. His eyes are gold and also have a slit pupil. Unlike Ichigo, this man has no mark or symbol adorning his forehead. A fang slightly peeks out from the man's mouth. _'What is this man?'_ I think as I notice his claws. _'What is Ichigo as well?'_ The man's relaxed posture and outfit clashes with the vibe I feel from him. While his dark grey button up shirt and tan pants give him a normal appearance, his aura screams danger.

The last person is actually a woman. I feel my cheeks begin to heat up as I look at her. She has sword drawn, yet it is not pointed as us; instead, the sword is held sideways in her left hand and is pointed downwards at an angle so that it extends passed her right side. The blade of the sword is actually two colors. One half is jet black and the other is a glowing pure white. The blade, while wider than what I would expect, seems to be extremely thin. The hilt is jet black with what appears to be silver engraving in the middle. The black portion of the hilt seems to draw light in, absorbing it, while the silver kanji appears to reflect light, giving it an ethereal glow. My eyes travel up to the woman's face and once again my cheeks heat up. Like Ichigo, she has three black slashes adorning each cheek as well as her arms. Her eyes, however, are what shock me. They look like a frozen ocean—a beautiful, crisp bluish green with a slit pupil—guarding many secrets and treasures. Her eyelids are a deep black that fades to a smokey grey. Her blue-black hair goes well with her milky, porcelain skin. She shifts slightly and the light catches her hair, turning it into a dark blue flame. Peeking out from under her bangs is a marking. Her marking is a zanpakuto that looks suspiciously like the sword in her hands on the left of a glowing pink jewel. To the right of the pink bauble is a glowing bow and arrow drawn which nearly touches the jewel. She has the same elfin ears as the silver-headed man and Ichigo. My eyes focus on her lips which are a deep, tantalizing reddish pink color. I notice that while she is taller than me, she is still slightly short. I resist the urge to move my eyes down her elegant, swan neck to her shoulders to her b—I've been around the Raging Pervert too long because I'm starting to act like him!

The woman seems to take us all in within a few moments, her eyes landing on me last. In less than the blink of an eye, she's no longer standing by her companions. I turn to look around and spot her by Jushiro. I manage to see her place her hand on his heart before the two are obscured from view by an odd blue and silver light. Everyone tenses, even her companions I notice out of the corner of my eye, as the light covers them. I hear Suì-Fēng snarl as her spiritual pressure flares in anger as she releases her Shikai. As soon as the light surrounding the two fades, Suì-Fēng disappears.

"What did you do to Captain Ukitake?!" Suì-Fēng snarls as she attacks, aiming for the woman's heart. The woman sighs and shakes her head before Suì-Fēng is frozen in place. In response, Suì-Fēng snarls at the girl. "What did you do?!" The girl appears in front of Suì-Fēng and flicks her nose. I see Kenpachi grin and chuckle softly at the sight. I notice that Jushiro stares at the woman in wonder throughout her entire exchange with Suì-Fēng. I make a note of that.

"Temper, temper. You're too brash, just like InuYasha. If you continue on with your 'think later, charge now' attitude, you will quickly be killed in battle against any enemy who is stronger than you that taunts you." The woman tells her softly. I hear her sigh and watch as she closes her eyes. "You should take some lessons from Taki-chan over there!" She tilts her head backwards, smiling disarmingly. "Or would you rather call me by your real name Toga-sama?" The silver haired man chuckles.

"It doesn't matter my Lady. You're above me in station. I—" The woman frowns and appears directly in front of him. He gulps.

"What did I say about calling me my Lady, Hime, or using such honorifics as dono and sama?" The woman scolds him, eyes narrow and hands on her hips. I quirk a brow at what she says. He chuckles nervously.

"To not do it?" He says it as if it's a question. I hear her sigh softly.

"Then don't. It's Kagome, just Kagome. Or would you rather me call you The Great and Noble Inu No Taisho or Perverted Fluff-sama? Oh, I know. better yet, should I tell Miss Kami all those horrible, perverted things you've done to me?" The woman now identified as Kagome replies, asking the last with an innocent face. I quirk a brow, _'Inu No Taisho as in the yokai known as the Great Dog General of the West?'_ Toga pales.

"No no no no no Kagome-chan! It's fine really!" The man stutters out, a fearful expression on his face. "Although," Toga turns thoughtful. "I wonder why you would go through the trouble of that when you could easily kick my ass as you are now. Especially since you have your four swords." Both of my eyebrows raise into my hairline at the man's last statement. _'Four swords?'_ I ask myself as I look at her again. My brow crinkles as I spot the other three swords strapped to Kagome's back.

"That's easy. Because it's more fun to see you so frightened of a tiny woman!" Kagome replies lightly before she begins laughing. He sweat drops.

"But Kagome, you're short too." At his words, the woman sighs and pouts whilst shaking her head.

"I know but it's so much better being an innocent third party/bystander watching you get your ass handed to you by a woman shorter than you," Kagome replies, laughing at Toga's hurt expression. At her statement, I can't help but feel amusement.

"So hurtful and cruel." He mutters, gaining a depressed aura. Oddly enough, he reminds me of Rangiku, especially the way he just said that. I repress a shudder at the thought of there being two Rangikus in existence. If Toga is anything like Rangiku, my heart goes out to the girl, Kagome. Kagome rolls her eyes.

"Oh please. I'm not falling for that act Toga. But if you want to see my cruel side, you should just ask. After all, I have no problem showing you," Her words, while playful and slightly amused at the beginning, take on a darker, almost dangerous tone at the end. His eyes widen.

"No no no, I'm good Kaggy!" I hear Kagome snicker.

"But seriously, it's hilarious. Just ask Ichi-aniki and Ryu-senpai there!" Kagome responds. _'So I was right, the orange head_ is _Ichigo. But, Ichi-_ **aniki** _?'_ Surprise fills me at the girl's statement. Toga falls over anime style and she just laughs.

"Kagome, maybe you should stop messing with him?" Ichigo suggests. Kagome seems to ponder his statement before giving a fox grin wider than I've ever seen, even on Gin himself. She shakes her head.

"I would but it's too much fun! Besides, I can't help it if I start channeling Shippo!" Kagome responds defensively before gaining a thoughtful look. "Then again, it might have been the other way around. Maybe Shippo was channeling me the entire time. After all, he said that even though I was what I was, I acted just like a kitsune." She turns her attention back to us. Her eyes widen, sparkling with joy. She appears in front of Kenpachi. "You're just like Lord McFluffykins' beast!" She says, awe clear in her voice. I hear a few snorts from some of my comrades and a loud, strangled sound. Kagome appears to only hear the strangled sound and turns to look at something. I follow her gaze to see the one she called Toga choking.

"Oh please, you know it's true. Both have a near insatiable blood lust. It's so easy to tell from their auras! I wonder, could he be the Shinigami embodiment of Fluffy?" Kagome's tone turns thoughtful.

"If my son heard you call him L-Lord McFluffykins, he'd have your head on a platter," Toga wheezes out between chortles. Kagome merely raises a brow as she grins.

"Nah, he'd have to fight me for that! And who knows, I might finally be on his level. Hey, maybe I'll even hand Fluffy his ass!" Kagome's eyes sparkle at the thought. _'She's like a female version of Kenpachi with some Yachiru mixed in!'_ I think, slightly taken aback.

"Wow, you really have changed, huh Gomes?" Toga says softly in wonder.

"Yes and no. I've actually always been like this Toga-kun. After all, you were there throughout the conversation. The Tama merely unlocked my full potential." Kagome grins and shakes her head softly. My brow raises at her answer. "But seeing as it was ripped from my body, I don't really find that much of a surprise." I barely manage to keep the surprise from showing on my face as she turns and her eyes zero in on Byakuya. Kagome cocks her head to the side, reminding me of a curious puppy, before she disappears and reappears in front of him with her face mere inches from his. I notice the shock in his eyes as the girl studies him with her eyes narrowed before making a 'hn' sound. I watch as she takes a step back, nodding.

"Yep, it's just as I thought." She declares proudly before grinning. "You're like the adult human..or Shinigami, version of the Fluffster," She snickers. My eyes narrow slightly, ' _What does she mean,_ **human** _version?'_ I notice I'm not the only one who seems intrigued by the girl's phrasing. Even Byakuya's mask slips, revealing his confusion.

"Oh my god, Kagome where do you come up with these names?" Toga asks in between tears as he rolls on the floor, laughing his ass off. The girl flashes to his side.

"Simple. I come up with them on my own," She replies. I notice her eyes taking on a hard glint before she opens her mouth again. "After all, your mind can either be a safe haven or the worst and only form of Hell you know." Toga winces immediately, an apologetic expression on his features.

"Shit, I'm sorry Kagome." Kagome waves Toga's apology away nonchalantly. Toga appears saddened by her gesture.

"It's whatever. It's in the past Toga. There's nothing you can do about it, about any of it," Kagome responds softly, a slightly strained but serene smile on her face. Toga sighs before pulling her into what looks like an awkward hug with him easily dwarfing her as he bends over to place his chin on her head. _'This keeps getting more and more interesting.'_

"For what it's worth, when I get the chance, InuYasha's getting the shit beat out of him. I'm just sorry I can't do anything for any of the other wrongs done unto you," Toga states softly, still holding her small form to him. Kagome just laughs harshly.

"Don't be ToTo. After all, it was at my lowest that I realized the more you kick me when I'm down, the more it truly helps." Kagome responds, causing Toga to sigh sadly.

"Still Kags. I don't know how you can be smiling and just be so carefree after everything." Toga carefully yet softly says. This causes Kagome to sigh before pulling away. She stares him straight in the eye as her eyes darken, clouding over slightly.

"Toga please. Do you seriously think I came away unscathed from Naraku using my dead son to murder an entire village so that that village will go after him upon my reviving him? Do you seriously think that I'm still that naive 15 year old girl who fell down the well? The young, immature girl that couldn't defend herself?" Kagome asks as her tone becomes detached yet slightly dark, She tilts her face down, allowing her bangs to conceal her eyes. She remains like that, almost as if in mourning, for a few moments before looking back up at him, eyes dead but glowing.

"Trust me Toga, neither you nor anyone else really knows anything about me. Myself included," Kagome speaks, her voice taking on a dual tone. I blink, surprised at her voice as her eyes return to normal. "After all, not many people can survive having their souls forcefully removed from their body only to resurrect a dead priestess that is thought to be your incarnation and then have less than half of your soul be called back to your body, now can they? They can't survive the agony that I endured every day, the dull yet sharp ache of your soul yearning to be whole once more despite the enormous size of it," She finishes, turning around. Shock overwhelms me at her revelation. I hear Jushiro's sharp yet barely audible intake of air. _'That's impossible!'_

"Wait, what?" Ichigo asks, obviously as shocked as everyone else is. Apparently, she didn't tel him. The only one who seems to understand and know what she means is Toga based on his saddened expression. Kagome smiles ruefully at him.

"I'll explain later Ichigo," She says, smiling brightly at Ichigo. _'She's pretty good at concealing how she truly feels.'_ Somehow, this saddens me. Ichigo grumbles but seems to be appeased. Kagome turns her attention back to us once more. She squeals and launches herself at me, smashing my face into the soft, bouncing cushion of her chest. My face flames, burning more as she rub my face in her chest while nuzzling the top of my head with her cheek. "Awwww Shiro-kun is so adorable. You know, like chibi Sesshomaru!" At this point, my blush has spread to my ears and neck. She pauses in nuzzling my head. "No? Then how about little pup Sesshy? Back then he was so adorable—oh yeah, I nearly forgot to tell you that you'll be showing me more of happy Maru-chan—, long before he turned into the Killing Perfection," I hear the pout in her voice before it turns to anger as Kagome pointedly glares at Toga. "Or the Ice Prince as some have dubbed him," Kagome finished with a sneer as she stops squeezing me to her chest so tightly. I feel slightly disappointed at this which cause me to blush more. She sighs, extracting my face from her generous bosom and looks me in the eyes, a slightly sad expression on her face, before she affectionately rubs cheeks with me. This causes not only me but her to blush as well this time, I notice as she stops and stands. Kagome offers me her hand and helps me up once I take it, both of us blushing. "Sorry Captain Hitsugaya, I couldn't help myself. You just remind me of a dear friend who was happy before that idiot," Kagome apologies respectfully as she jerks her chin towards Toga, "fucked it all up." Her tone at the end reveals disappointment as well as disapproval.

Kagome turns and walks back to Toga. Grabbing his ear tightly, she roughly hauls him into a standing position. "Ow, ow ow ow OW!" He cries out, wincing. Kagome merely looks at him stoically.

"Do you think I care that it hurts? Do you have any idea how bad you hurt Sessho-kun or Tsubaki-chan?" She snarls quietly at him, her spiritual pressure beginning to flare. He gulps at the anger in both her tone and spiritual pressure, paling. She sighs before tightly reigning in her spiritual pressure until it's barely a whisper.

"Uh, Kags, are you on your period?" Ichigo asks which causes me to shake my head internally while Hyōrinmaru snickers. Kagome 'eep's, surprisingly turning redder than Abarai's hair before smiling sickly sweet at him.

"You know Ichigo, just be happy you don't have the beads of subjugation around your neck like InuBaka does because if you did, I'd sit you until you meet Hades and/or Osiris himself and the beads broke. But then again, maybe you shouldn't be. I'm thinking about sparring with you now. And trust me, I won't go easy on you but that doesn't mean I'll use my zanpakuto either. It'd be a waste Ichi- ** _kun_** ," Kagome says in a sing-song voice as she growls out the 'kun' to let him know how pissed she is and he gulps. She looks as if she is about to continue before freezing, a slightly alarmed expression on her face. She cocks her head to the side before pinching the bridge of her nose. I see her eyebrow twitch.

"Ichigo, tell me you didn't forget to close the portal," Kagome huffs, exasperated. _'Portal? Could that be the cause of the dimensional disturbances? If so, what do they have to do with it?'_ He blinks before grinning sheepishly.

"Well you see—" Poor guy doesn't even get to finish he statement.

"YOU IDIOT! IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S HERE! GOD, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD ICHIGO, YOU HAD BETTER PRAY TO DEATH THAT I SPARE YOU!" Kagome roars, her spiritual pressure flaring wildly. The next thing I know, my face is once again buried in her bosom as I register the sensation of falling. Kagome twists before landing on her side with a thud. Right before she landed, one of her hands slipped behind my head, securing my face to her chest which allowed me to feel the jar from the impact through her but not fall out her arms. I wince in sympathy as I hear a soft, breathless grunt from her at the impact before I hear something shoot through the air above us. When we landed, she landed on the ground while most of my body landed on her with just my knees and down on the ground. My fading blush returns with a vengeance as I hear Hyōrinmaru snicker in my mind.

 ** _'My, my, little Toshiro has a crush,'_** Hyōrinmaru's rumbling purr echoes in my head, causing me to blush further. _ **'I fully approve of her. I just wonder if you can handle her.'**_ I tell him to shut up before looking back up.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo exclaims.

"That, dear brother," I feel the snarl coming from Kagome through her chest, before she stands up and releases me. I blush. "Is your worst fucking nightmare aside from me. Also known as Naraku! You know, Naraku the guy who could arguably be worse than Aizen himself Naraku!" Kagome hisses through her teeth as I feel shock. _'Someone who could be worse than Aizen?!'_ Alarm fills me at the possibility. I look up in time to see Ichigo do a pretty decent impersonation of a fish before he finds his voice.

"But I thought you killed him!" Ichigo responds, panic and disbelief clear in his voice. I've never heard Ichigo panic before.

"I didn't kill him Ichigo. I purified him and his soul to the point where he should either be in Hell or not in existence. I don't know how in the world he's still alive but let me tell you, he has some explaining to do." I hear Kagome sigh. I raise my head to see Kagome unsheathing a worn out sword in desperate need of repair just as a bubbling blob of flesh rolls into view. A strange baboon mask moves into view as it floats in the sea of flesh. A dark chuckle echoes from the blob of flesh as crimson eyes appear through the mask.

"My my, I didn't think you'd be so hard to find little miko. Then again, who knew that you were from an alternate dimension?" A malicious voice echoes. My eyes narrow at the evil coming from the thing. I go to draw Hyōrinmaru but find that I can't move. I blink.

"You already know the answer to that Naraku. But I have a question of my own, how are you still alive?" Kagome asks. She shifts. "Wait, don't answer that," Kagome says before she groans loudly, almost drowning the sound of the wicked chuckle from the blob.

"God dammit! Your incarnations worked like fucking horcruxes, didn't they?! God dammit, it's just my luck to get stuck with a Feudal Era Voldemort!" She whines before attacking. However, the damaged blade of her sword is stopped centimeters from the mask by a blackish-purple barrier.

"Kukuku, you're not as stupid as you were made out to be. Maybe," That same voice says as crimson eyes rake up and down Kagome's body. Anger courses through me at the eyes' inspection of her body. "Maybe I should take you as a mate. Admittedly I wanted Kikyo but you're so much better and much more powerful," Naraku purrs out. Kagome looks as though she's barely holding back vomit at the thing's words.

"Not even my corpse would do such a thing! I'm not like the shell of Kikyo that you had Urasue bring back using my soul!" Kagome hisses out before she jumps back. I hear a slight scrapping sound as she sheathes the damaged sward. I feel her spiritual pressure raise even higher as I see something faintly silver shimmer around the place we're in before it fades. I'm unable to repress a shudder as I feel something vaguely similar to a hollow begin to emit from Kagome. While for the most part it only screams danger, I feel a faint pulse of malevolence before it fades. I blink as Kagome's appearance morphs. Her left eye turns white with a blue ring around the iris and a black slit pupil while her right eye turns black with a ring of blue around a white slit pupil. Her nails lengthen, changing from claws to lethal, black talons. She smiles sweetly, revealing sharp, white fangs as she says, "Goodbye Naraku. And this time I'm making sure you stay dead even if I have to drag you to hell myself!" I feel two contrasting energies well up in her spiritual pressure just as she unleashes an attack. Kagome watches with grim satisfaction as the blob of flesh screams while her attack eats away at it. She waves goodbye as the blob of flesh that is apparently Naraku turns to ash before disappearing. Her posture immediately droops.

"Sorry Shinigami," Kagome apologizes as she turns around. She bows to us apologetically. "I didn't mean for our little meeting to get interrupted or for me to act like I have ADHD. Would you mind coming to Urahara's shop so I can explain? I know all of you, Kisuke included, are dying to know what is going on." She smiles shyly as she begins to sway slightly. I see her eyes begin to roll into the back of her head as she falls backwards. Acting on impulse, I flash to her side, holding out my arms to catch her. Before her eyes completely close, I see confusion surface and then she faints.

Jushiro appears by my side. He leans over, trying to see if she's okay. "What happened?" He asks, his voice full of worry. I just shrug before shifting her so That I'm carrying her bridal style. Her head falls to rest under my chin as I turn around.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Toshiro?!" Ichigo growls out as he starts toward me. I merely roll my eyes.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm bringing her to Urahara's shop as she asked so she can explain like she said she wanted to. You can follow or you can stay there, looking at me stupidly with your jaw unhinged. I don't really care either way but I'm sure your sister would want you to follow based on what she said," I reply stoically before using using Flash Step to arrive at Urahara's quickly. Though I have a feeling she might be out for a while, I also get the feeling that she'll be able to explain everything better because of it. Kagome nuzzles my neck, her breath fanning against my skin as I blush in response.

* * *

 **Elsewhere with Kagome  
Kagome's POV**

* * *

I shake my head, groaning at the sensation. _'Where am I? The last thing I remember before passing out is that someone caught me. I wonder who that was. I'd say it was Captain Hitsugaya but I doubt that. Maybe Captain Ukitake? I mean, I could have Captain Ukitake's green eyes for blue because I honestly was so exhausted. Hell, for all I know, I could have imagined that someone caught me and instead fell and hit my head. I've done that before,'_ I muse darkly with a slight blush tinging my cheeks as I stand up. I clench my eyes shut as the room spins. I wait a full five minutes at least before I hesitantly open my eyes. The familiar inside of the Shikon No Tama in its jewel form greets my eyes. _'Was I summoned here for training, a warning, both like the day I went through the portal, or something else?'_

"Seriously? If I was purposefully pulled in here for a training session, now is not the time guys!" I say when I see who's here. Midoriko, Emrit, Seimei, Pangu, Magatsuhi, and the others stand in front of me. Magatsuhi smirks.

"If it were, do you honestly think that I wouldn't have taken advantage of your weakness by now?" Magatsuhi drawls in bored tone. I sigh, knowing that he has a point.

"Okay, so why was I pulled in here then?"

"For a number of reasons, Kagome-chan," Midoriko replies. I turn to face her, quirking a brow as I do so. She chuckles. "One of the reasons is to tell you that you did a good job on defeating Naraku."

"Only because you had forewarned me of the possibility of him still being alive. I had doubted that but it's a good thing I considered it," I reply smoothly.

"Perhaps. Another reason is to explain." At this I quirk a brow again.

"Explain what exactly?"

"A number of things. Now, please let me finish!" I blush and smile apologetically. Midoriko sighs, a hint of a smile on her lips. "While you had killed him, right before his final moments, he somehow attached a small piece of his soul to the Shikon." Midoriko holds up a hand. "Yes yes, similar to what Voldemort did with Harry in a way but Naraku intentionally did this. So when you merged with the Shikon, Naraku somehow called the bodies of his incarnations into the jewel to use them to rebuild himself. When you traveled through the portal back to this dimension, Naraku was somehow forced from the Shikon, and as a result, was lost for a while in limbo in the portal. However, when Ichigo closed the portal, he did not fully seal it as he had believed he did. This in turn, provided the basis for Naraku being able to go after you." Midoriko sighs.

"However, the reason you fainted is quite simple miko," Magatsuhi picks up where his mate left off. "The answer is that instead of drawing from your own reserves, you had drawn from the sealed reserves of the jewel Shikon No Tama as well as your own reserves. Doing so caused some of the yokai spirits in the Tama to revolt, attempting to break free and overtake your body. This caused you, the living Shikon No Tama, to become unstable. As a result, you collapsed from exhaustion so you could subconsciously stabilize yourself." He frowns darkly. "None of us had expected you to be able to tap into the Shikon's powers so soon after merging. We had planned on teaching you how to unseal and seal that reserve as well as use it in a month or so. So, to answer your question, no you did not actually collapse from overusing your powers. In fact, you barely used a hundredth of your current potential. However, you used just enough of the Shikon's powers for the yokai to notice."

"Oh, so that's why some of it felt strange," I mutter to myself. Magatsuhi sighs.

"Yes miko." He says, a faint hint of amusement coloring his voice. I jolt, blushing when I realize that he heard.

"Kagome, your companions as well as the Shinigami are awaiting your regaining of consciousness. So, I'll get to the most immediate reason as to why you were summoned here," Midoriko states quickly. I frown slightly, noticing the exhaustion in her voice. "Another one of the challenges the Kami talked about is approaching Child. I cannot determine just when exactly it will make itself known. However, I can tell you that you do have some time before it should arrive—a week at the very least. In this time, it will behoove you to befriend the Shinigami and show them that you are no threat and thus, gain them as allies. Especially since this enemy is a common one for you both."

"Midoriko, can I contact you whenever I want to train?" I ask her. She nods softly.

"Hai, you can. It is time for you to wake up Kagome-chan." Midoriko says as I feel myself being pulled from this place.

* * *

I blink, momentarily blinded by the light. I sit up, feeling the blanket that ad covered me fall to my hips. I take the cold compress off of my forehead before stretching, noting with satisfaction each and every 'pop' my body made. I roll my neck, straining my stiff neck muscles. In doing so, my neck cracks, releasing the built up pressure in a series of sounds that remind me of a machine gun going off. I hear a thud coming from the neighboring room. I smirk, fairly certain that was turn my head and look into vibrant blue eyes. I blush, realizing that Captain Hitsugaya is the person I'm looking at.

"Erherm," I hear someone clear his or her throat. I turn my head to look into the grassy green orbs of Captain Ukitake. I blush deeper and bow my head.

"I'm sorry for giving you no warning Captain but I did not want to waste any time." I pause, gaining enough courage to bring my head up to look him in the eyes. "My I explain everything to you at the same time as the others?" I wince at the increase in murderous intent coming from the other room. "I believe that Captain is trying to kill Kisuke so we might want to hurry. I really have no desire to participate in Kisuke's games. Knowing him, he'll make it where I have to protect him so you all will get to see some of my power." I snort. "He reminds me of a much, much less murderous and more innocently playful Naraku." I shake my head at the loud crash i hear. "That idiot," I mumble under my breath as I stand up. I stretch once more, my lips quirking up slightly at the sound of my spine popping.

"Okay but before we leave this room, I have a question," Captain Ukitake admits. My curiosity peaked, I turn my head to stare into his eyes. _'They remind me of the grassy, green meadows of the Sengoku Jidai period,'_ I notice, smiling wistfully.

"Yes Captain Ukitake?" I ask respectfully. I have mellowed out a lot more due to both the time I spent traveling in the Feudal Era as well as my time spent training with Sessho-kun. That man could make the most mischievous, playful kitsune there ever was in existence turn into a respectful, soft-spoken, slightly boring yokai. Captain Ukitake frowns slightly. I begin to worry that I upset him.

"Ma'am," My nose crinkles at the word. "May I call you Kagome?" Captain Ukitake asks, a slight blush staining his cheeks. My eyes widen before giggles burst out from me. I cover my mouth with my hand to try to stifle them. Tears prick my eyes a my laughter takes over me, forcing me to bend slightly.

"I'm sorry," I say, wiping my eyes as I smile merrily. "It's just that I never pictured someone of your station asking me that question." I admit, my smile growing. "Yes, of course you can. Feel free to come up with a nickname for me Captain Ukitake. I'll basically answer to anything except for onna, wench, bitch in the sense of the derogatory human sense, whore, and such." Captain Ukitake frowns.

"Kagome-san, why would anyone call you such things?" My smile grows strained and slightly dark at his question. Seeing this, Captain Ukitake continues, "Also, if I can use your first name, then you can use my first name! You can come up with nicknames. After all, you did save my life." Eyes widening, I blush as I sputter. A soft, barely audible, playful chuckle drifts to my elfin ears. I frown darkly.

"Toga, you know it's not nice to eavesdrop on people. Also, if Ichi Ichi put you up to it, let me know. I fully intend to spar with him after all," I smile, millions of ideas for getting back at the bastard filling my brain. Toga chuckles, opening the door. He sticks his head in with a goofy grin on his face.

"Nope! It was my bright idea!" He grins toothily, fangs flashing. I snort.

"If you knowingly putting your life in danger just to hear some gossip is what you call a bright idea, I see where InuYasha gets his intelligence or rather, lack there of, from Inu," I drawl out as I walk towards him. Passing him by, I casually flick his nose. "Don't let me catch you eavesdropping again. Last time you did, you tried to set Uryu and me up!" I shudder. "No one wants you to play matchmaker Toga." Toga pouts.

"Hey! For your information, the Quincy wasn't the first one I tried to set you up with!" I stop, turning to look at him, allowing a murderous smile to ghost over my face.

"If InuYasha was, you're dead and I'll be using the fur from your true form as a few nice, new fur coats. Maybe I'll even redecorate Go's house," I threaten, my poison pooling in my fangs and starting to seep. He gulps and holds his hands up defensively.

"Gods no Kagome! I would never set that idiot up with you! He may be my second son but he definitely did not inherit any thing from me other than the hair and eyes." I snort, rolling eyes before turning back to our audience. Ichigo's mouth is gaping open while Kisuke is smirking. Ururu is giggling nervously while Jinta is looking t me as if I'm a monster. I chuckle at Jinta's horrified expression. The Shinigami are all looking at me, each with a different expression on his or her face.

"See Jinta, that's why you don't make Kagome-onee-chan mad," Ururu giggles out. Jinta growls, turning around.

"What did ya say?!" He asks as he raises his fist and aims for her head. In a flash I'm by his side, holding him up by his elbow. "What's the big idea you idi—" Jinta shuts up the second he sees me. I grin evilly.

"No, continue Jinta. I'm curious as to see what was about to come out of your mouth boy," I rumble with my eyes shifting as my Beast merges with me. Jinta gulps nervously and squeaks. I roll my eyes before promptly dropping him.

"Say Kago-chan?" I giggle, turning as my eyes shift back to normal.

"Yes Shiro?" I ask, smiling at Jushiro. He looks surprised. "What? Oh, you're realizing you didn't give me your name huh Jushi-kun?" Mirth is evident in my eyes as he nods dumbly. I smile wide, a fang poking over my bottom lip. "Like I said, I'll explain everything on e everybody is ready. Ichigo, shut the hell up and don't ask that question if you don't want to end up in the morgue." I growl out. I'm not in the mood for Ichi's shit right now. I'm still pissed at him. I hear his jaw clamp shut as he gulps. Good, he knows his place. I hear Kisuke chuckle.

"Haha! Carrot top is scared of a little gir—Oomphf!" Growling, I kick Jinta, aiming for Kisuke. I smirk as the two collide faces and the force at which I kicked Jinta at sends them careening through the wall. Yoruichi laughs her ass off.

"Like I said, there's never a dull moment with you around Gome," She says, wiping her eyes. I grin.

"Well, when you deal with a pervert that is even worse than Kon—which reminds me Ichigo! You never told me you had a Miroku here!" I growl out before continuing. "An Inu hanyo that tried to kill you quite a few times when you had just met him, and a bunch of others, you learn how to effectively shut people up real quick. The added bonus is that they fear you, especially when you're pissed!" Yoruichi just smirks and shakes her head.

I turn, looking at the others. "So do you all want answers?" I ask as Kisuke crawls back through the hole with Jinta on his back. He gulps and nods.

"Of course we do bitch!" Suì-Fēng snarls out. I roll my eyes.

"Of course Kago-chan," I smile at Jushiro before turning to sit by Yoruichi. I notice Suì-Fēng's eyes narrow at this. A devious gleam appears in my eyes as I get an idea. I smile prettily at Yoruichi before climbing in her lap and leaning back into her chest. Her eyes widen before she catches my drift. Smirking, she wraps her arms around my waist and leans down, pretending to whisper something in my ear. I giggle, covering my smirk. With a snarl, Suì-Fēng launches herself at me. I sigh.

"You never do learn, do you?" I softly ask her as she stops in mid air, frozen above the table.

"Can you teach me how to do that Kagome?" Ichigo asks.

"Maybe, but only if you stop being an asshole, kay?" I respond as I look up at Suì-Fēng. I sigh, shaking my head softly. "Honestly, if you keep acting like that Yamamoto just might relieve you of your position. Try to keep your anger and emotions in check. They'll be used against you otherwise." I inform her, my eyes blank. "You could stand to take some lessons from Captain Kuchiki over there. His mask is almost as good as Sesshomaru-sama's was. And let me tell you, Sesshomaru's mask struck fear into all," I pause, giggling. "well, all most all who saw it." With that left hanging, I lift my arms up and let her fall into them. I place her in Yoruichi's lap, noticing her blush at my doing so. I grin, _'Time for me to play matchmaker. Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi would make such a cute couple!'_ Yoruichi sees my grin and quirks a brow in response. I merely shake my head.

I turn back to the others, noticing Captain Hitsugaya and Jushiro are just standing awkwardly by the door to the room we were all in before. I get up and grab a hand from both, effectively dragging them with me. I place Captain Hitsugaya to my left, between Yoruichi and myself, while Jushiro is placed to my right, in between Ichigo and me. I noticed that when I grabbed them, both blushed. It was adorable. I guess that they don't get much contact with females. I make it my personal mission o find both of them girlfriends or, at the very least, a girl who they can talk to and be comfortable around. I feel slightly disappointed at the thought of Captain Hitsugaya with a girlfriend but shake it off.

"Anyway, as I was saying," I begin as I release the two. I blink, feeling something. I turn to Captain Hitsugaya. "Um, I know it's not really my place but perhaps you should unsheathe Hyōrinmaru. I can feel the agitation coming off from him here. I think he wants out," I say with a small blush at the looks I receive from all of the Shinigami. Captain Hitsugaya begins to unsheathe Hyōrinmaru as he looks at me oddly.

"Kagome, you always were one to notice stuff like that," Ichigo comments. I smile.

"I know. It's gotten more potent over the time I spent cleaning up the mess I made in the Sengoku Jidai," I casually say, hoping to judge everyone's reactions. For everyone, disbelief was there. Well, all except for Ichigo. It was just mild shock for him. "Suddenly being in an era full of yokai had my miko abilities reacting even though I didn't know bout them!" At this point, Hyōrinmaru is fully unsheathed.

Hyōrinmaru's blade glows a faint blue before he changes into a tall man with an icy blue, X-shaped mark extending across his face, gray eyes, and long, teal-green hair which reaches his lower back. He wears a dark blue chest plate underneath his pale blue kimono, which is connected by two bronze, star-like clips joined by a pale green rope; the kimono also has a dark blue horizontal stripe on either sleeve, has white edges, and is bound at Hyōrinmaru's waist by a long piece of pale green cloth, which is tipped with ice. On Hyōrinmaru shoulders is a scarf shaped piece of ice which extends around the back of his neck, and his arms and legs are completely covered in ice. He gives me an appraising look before he appears right in front of me with his face mere centimeters from mine. He smiles softly.

"I'm surprised you know my name little one," He says before his eyes widen. He kneels, with his head bent "I'm sorry my Lady. I did not realize who you were at first! Please forgive me." I blush and start sputtering. _'Magatsuhi, why is he calling me that?'_

 _'He's calling you that because as a dragon, he can sense the ryuu in you. Well, that and the fact that you and Ichigo are either the last true ryuu yokai alive or two of the few remaining ones. I can feel faint traces of yokai but it's more like a watered down hanyo feeling than true yokai,'_ Magatsuhi replies. My eyes widen minutely. Huh, yokai exist in this dimension as well. That's interesting.

"Please Hyōrinmaru-sama don't do that! Just call me Kagome, okay?" I smile softly as I offer him a hand to help him up. His eyes widen at my offered hand before graciously taking it. He smiles shyly at me after I help him back onto his feet.

"Okay Kagome-sama," I shoot him a look." Er, Kagome-san?" I nod. "Okay, Kagome-san, but please don't call me Hyōrinmaru-sama! I'd be honored if you just called me Hyōrinmaru." I giggle softly at Hyōrinmaru's humble attitude as I smile softly.

"How about I explain everything?" I ask with a quirked brow. Hyōrinmaru blushes and nods quickly. I turn to see Captain Hitsugaya's surprise at Hyōrinmaru's reaction to me. I snicker internally. I breathe in deeply, preparing myself to relive the past before I open my eyes, resolve clear in them. "It all happened three years ago, on my 15th birthday. I had school that day and so did my younger brother Sota," I hear a grunt from Ichigo.

"I have a younger brother?" His surprise is evident. I smile sadly.

"Sota is our younger half brother." Seeing the expression on Ichigo's face, I continue, "No, Mama didn't cheat on Isshin/Father, she was raped by an obsessive asshole," I seethe, my aura seeping from me in my anger. Ichigo's eyes widen before he growls deeply.

"By who? And where is the bastard now?"

"A far as I know, he might be alive. He is in the other dimension with Mama. He's the reason why she looks different to you Ichigo. She had a spell placed on her to change her appearance so that he wouldn't be able to find her. But Ichigo, if we do go back and find him," I say, looking him dead in the eyes. "His blood is **mine** ," I snarl out, anger in my eyes. He grumbles, complaining before nodding.

"Fine but only because you were with her the entire time," Ichi says, an unhappy expression on his face. I smirk before turning back to the Shinigami. Damn, I get distracted too easily.

"Sorry for getting distracted," I say with a sheepish blush. "Anyway, I remember Sota coming in, crying about how Buyo went into the well house," I smile as I remember how upset and scared of my wrath Sota was. "Sota was too terrified of the old well inside the well house to get the cat. So I got roped into doing it. I heard scratching coming from the well and had assumed that Buyo was on the other side of it and using it as a scratching post. Boy was I ever wrong. I walked up to the well and Buyo jumped out from under the staircase and he attacked my legs, leaving deep gouges on them. looking back on it now, I bet he sensed Mistress Centipede in the well but oh well. I picked him up and scolded him for being a bad kitty. He only looked at me as if to say, 'Okay and your point is?'" I giggle softly.

"However Buyo screeched and clawed at my arms, jumping out of them right before Mistress Centipede busted out of the well and grabbed me. She had the torso of a naked woman with six arms and a snake tongue. The rest of her body was the skeleton of a centipede. She crushed me against her and let me tell you, her skin was freezing! Even her breasts and let me tell you, it was awkward as all hell. I'm just glad my little virgin brother didn't see anything. He'd be scarred for life; I'm the only one allowed to scar him."

"Anyway, while she had dragged me into the well, I didn't notice how we were both surrounded by a blue light. She told me to give it to her. At first I didn't know what she was talking about. I screamed at her to get away from me and shoved my hand in her face and the other one at her arm. A pinkish white light emitted from it and her arm fell off. I landed in the well and called out for Sota to get a rope. Looking back on it, I don't know how I didn't realize that the roof of the well house wasn't there. Turns out, I had traveled rough five hundred years into the past, back into the Sengoku Jidai period. I finally grew tired of them waiting for me and used the vines inside the well to climb out. A soon as I got out, my first thought was, 'Buyo, I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore!' even though Buyo wasn't with me." I chuckle at how I sounded like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz.

"Sorry, I just sounded like something. Anyway, I meet InuYasha pinned to a tree. He had an arrow through is heart with vines growing on him. I couldn't help myself and rubbed his white dog ears. Villagers shot arrows at me and tied me up. They took me back to the village were I was inspected by the village priestess Kaede. She had some miko powers but no where near as much as her sister Kikyo did. Anyway, Kaede believed I was the reincarnation of her sister. For the longest time, I did as well despite the fact that I have blue eyes. It wasn't until Sesshomaru took me in and trained me that I found out I wasn't." I chuckle. "Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. Anyway, Kaede fed me and we had a nice chat which Mistress centipede rudely interrupt by throwing a poor horse she took a chunk out of nearly into Kaede's hut."

"We both ran outside to find her screaming, 'Where is the girl? Give me the Shikon No Tama!' Kaede seemed shocked by her mentioning of the Shikon No Tama. After a brief exchange with Kaede, I ran to InuYasha's forest because I could see the aura surrounding it even though I definitely shouldn't have been able to. Mistress Centipede followed me, intent on forcing me to give up the Shikon. She ended up biting into my side and ripping out the Shikon No Tama as you can see by this scar," I say, pulling up my shirt just enough for everyone to see the star shaped scar left behind.

"Afterwards she swallowed the jewel, blood and all and transformed. InuYasha got pissed as did I. I released him from the arrow and he killed Mistress Centipede but she began regenerating. A long as a yokai has the Jewel of Four Souls inside of them, they cannot die and will continuously regenerate," I smile sadly at this. I continue, "Anyway, I stuck my hand into her flesh and pulled out the jewel. Then InuYasha told me to give him the jewel. He attacked when I told him no. So he ended up chasing me and trying to kill me before Kaede throw the rosary on his neck. She told me to say a word of subjugation and the first word that popped into my head was sit. So, naturally, I scream out 'Sit boy!' quite a few times. It was hilarious to see his expression when his face got splinters as he repeatedly crashed into a wooden plank on the bridge."

"The reason InuYasha wanted the jewel was because he wanted to become stronger; he wanted to become a full blooded yokai. Hell, I think all yokai that wanted the jewel wanted it to become stronger. It had an effect on yokai because it's power drew them in. A little after that first incident with the jewel, a crow yokai masqueraded as the leader of a group of bandits. It had eaten the man's heart out and made a nest where it had been. From there, it controlled the man. It had the bandits kidnap me and bring me to it where it demanded I hand over the jewel. Then it attacked me and killed some of the bandits on accident though it truly didn't care. InuYasha showed up and made it flee from its nest inside the man. It ended up devouring the jewel. Upon devouring the jewel, the crow yokai transformed like Mistress Centipede did."

"The thing got a hell of a lot uglier and larger. It flew through a village and carried off a boy. Somehow, I managed to hit the thing with an arrow and the boy ended up falling into a river. I jumped into the river and saved the boy. I remember the villagers murmuring about how I must have been a water yokai or something. Apparently, in the Sengoku Jidai period, it was extremely uncommon to see someone swim. I noticed that the yokai's foot was still attached to the boy so I tied it to an arrow and let it fly, knowing that it would strike the crow despite the distance. The arrow did pierce the crow yokai, killing it. Unfortunately, however, it also pierced the Shikon No Tama. As a result, it shattered into hundreds of pieces and scattered all across Japan. Boy, did I get an earful from a bunch of people for that including but not limited to: InuYasha, Kaede, and Yura of the Hair."

"Kaede told me that InuYasha and I would have to travel across the land and gather the shards as a team since alone, we would most likely fail. So, I traveled across Japan during the Warring States Era for more than three years. I admit that at first, I was infatuated with InuYasha," I say, shivering in disgust. "Thank God that quickly died. I probably felt that way because he always saved me from becoming some thing's meal, mate/bride, or something. Of course, I didn't know that it was because he planned on killing me and stealing the Tama once we completed it until later on. So, throughout my travels, I met a yokai taijiya who quickly became my sister, a fire neko who was loyal to the taijiya a perverted monk who became my brother, and a young kitsune child which quickly became my adopted son."

"I met my son, Shippo, first. He stole the shards InuBaka and I had obtained. We found out he did that to avenge his father who was killed by the Thunder Brothers, Hiten and Manten. Turns out, the brothers had five shards together. One of the brothers, Manten, decides to kidnap me with the intention of making me his wife after he knocked me unconscious because I ruined his hair. In the end, the brothers are killed and I purified the tainted shards before adding them to the other shards. Shippo came to travel with us after that. A while after that, a yokai witch named Urasue steals the ashes of Kikyo. She had hoped to revive Kikyo in order to use her to retrieve the Shikon No Tama shards. However, her first attempt at reviving her failed. Supposedly, that was because Kikyo's soul was now my soul. However, her soul was actually gone and only a piece of it was entwined with mine because it had attached itself to the Tama. Urasue then kidnapped me and placed me in a tub or something similar. Inside it, there was some mixture of herbs and water I believe. Apparently, it was to aid in drawing my soul out of my body and into Kikyo's clay body. It worked, drawing out my entire soul or almost all of it. It went to Kikyo and I was told that InuYasha appeared after that since I was unconscious or something similar. Kikyo and InuYasha apparently got into an argument more or less, and Kikyo attempted to kill InuYasha. However, I woke up and managed to call back a decent portion of my soul. However, it was a lot less than half. I'd say it was around a fourth of it considering the dull ache and near overwhelming emptiness I felt." I say, deciding I said more than enough on that part of the journey.

"I met Miroku next. To summarize my meeting with him, the pervert more or less kidnapped me from InuYasha. Apparently, he believed I was in immediate danger because of InuYasha. He stole my merged Shikon shard and tried to get away. Of course, he didn't and I got the shard back. The lecher had the gall to grope me! In the end, he ended up traveling with us. It was from him that we learned about Naraku as well as why he was searching for Naraku. I met Sango, the taijiya, after Naraku killed her family by controlling her younger brother and she nearly died in battle against him. However, Naraku masquerading as the Lord who called on the taijiya, he 'revived' her in a sense using one of the Shikon No Tama shards. He told her that the one who was to blame for what happened to her people was InuYasha. She set out to avenge her people. She met our group and attacked InuYasha once she found out who he was. Naraku had accompanied her and using her attack as a distraction, stole my shards. Of course, being the coward he was, it was only a puppet. He had removed Sango's shard, immobilizing her as a result. InuYasha attacked the puppet Naraku, destroying its body. My Shikon shards and a small, wooden doll with a strand of Naraku's hair wrapped around it were left behind."

"A little while after that, we met a ookami yokai named Koga. He was the leader of the eastern ookami yokai tribe. Koga attacked InuYasha for killing some of his pack mates. I noticed that he had three Shikon shards—one in one of his arms, the second in his left leg, and the third and final in his other leg. As a result, he was extremely fast due to the shards' enhancing his abilities. However, he noticed that I could sense the shards when I told InuYasha that he was in possession of three. Knowing this, he kidnapped me. My ability to sense the shards interested him and he had intended to make me his woman. Shippo had also been taken along with me but he escaped with my help. Of course, Koga saw this and noticed that I was loyal. This prompted him to declare that he would 'make me his woman' instead of killing me which shocked his pack mates who all reminded him that I was a human."

"Koga told his clan that he intended to use my ability to sense the Shikon shards to his advantage so he could gain all of the shards in the region, and he told everyone I was his and not to touch me. That pissed me off so I slapped the shit out of him. I shocked everyone when I did that. To my defense, Koga shouldn't have been such a sexist asshat." I huff out. "It's true. Anyway, Koga took me along with his pack to go fight the Birds of Paradise. The two tribes were bitter enemies with much bloodshed between them. During the battle, the leader of the Birds of Paradise comes out, intending to kill Koga for his shards. However, I sense the shard in the Bird's mouth and told Koga such. Once I said that, he handed me to Ginta and Hakkaku I believe and told them to protect me from the Birds. They called me Sis and I got annoyed by it. However, one of the Birds captured one of the two. As a result, I quickly grabbed a bow and an arrow and shot the Bird, saving the wolf. Unfortunately, as soon as I did that, another Bird went after me."

"That's when InuYasha appeared and saved my by killing the Bird. Miroku used his Wind Tunnel, the hole in his hand that Naraku cursed his grandfather I believe with, and disposed of the remaining Birds of Paradise. Afterwards, Koga and InuYasha got into an argument about me. That pissed me off a little because they were arguing over me as though I was some prized chew toy! Then, after their argument ended, InuYasha and I ended up arguing. This resulted in me sitting the annoying hanyo and asking Sango to borrow Kirara. She agreed and I used Kirara to go to the well and returned home. InuYasha rarely, if ever, let me go home and the times that I did go home, it was either to restock supplies and ramen for the baka or for school related things such as exams and tests."

"Obviously, I didn't go home often due to my quest in the Sengoku Jidai period. Therefore, I was absent from school most of my high school years. This gave Gramps the opportunity to come up with all kinds of embarrassing illnesses which he used as an excuse as to why I wasn't able to attend school. Unfortunately, my friends Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka always attempted to set me up with Hojo, a boy from school that had a crush on me. He always brought me medicine and stuff to help with my 'illnesses' whenever he came over which was almost every time I was home. Not one of them could take a hint that I wasn't interested in Hojo despite how I always managed to avoid going on any date my three friends had planned for Hojo and me. They ended up meeting InuYasha and that was a disaster." I shake my head, remembering it.

"Anyway, despite me all most never attending school, I passed with flying colors. However, during my junior year of school, my mother decided to take me out of school and home school me instead. Because of that, I was able to stay in the Feudal Era for longer periods of time. Anyway, I received my diploma with all A's. My tutors where thoroughly impressed with me and this caused them to write me multiple letters of recommendation," I pause. "I wonder what Mama told everybody to explain my disappearance."

"Anyway, I grew stronger over the years I spent traveling. Before the final battle, Lord Sesshomaru, InuYasha's older half brother, took me in and trained me for some time in the use of my miko powers, hand to hand combat, and a few other things. During the five months I spent in his pack, I came to view Kohaku as both a son and a brother; apparently, Lord Sesshomaru came to see me as the alpha female of his pack during those five months. Sadly, he was killed before the battle. Fortunately, Lord Sesshomaru revived him after both Rin and I begged him to. With his help, I was able to master and control my miko abilities. This was a big advantage in the final battle. Of course, Kikyo tried to kill me during it. However, I hold no grudge against her. How can I when that was not the true Kikyo? It was just a shell filled with bitterness. The true Kikyo had passed on decades prior to the battle. She was just one of Naraku's pawns in the end. Of course InuYasha was never able to realize this. When I defended myself against her, he attacked me to get to her. His claws sliced through my miko attire as well as my taijiya uniform and shredded my left arm and shoulder. What ended, or so everyone had believed, Naraku was a combined attack of my miko powers and Lord Sesshomaru's Yoki Wave."

"After Naraku's body was destroyed, his portion of the Shikon No Tama was left behind. I picked it up, purifying it before I merged it with my half. Upon doing so, InuYasha attempted to take the Shikon from me. Instead, all he did was shred my other arm and shoulder. He demanded I give him the Tama to honor a promise I made to him. However, I had made no such promise; Kikyo had been the one to promise to give InuYasha the Tama 53 years before the battle. When I refused, he grew enraged and attempted to take it by force. I easily stopped him and proceeded to correct him. After I did so, I turned and went to leave the battlefield. Halfway across it, I was engulfed by a bright fuchsia light."

"I was awoken Midoriko calling out my name. Standing before me were Midoriko, the miko who had inadvertently created the jewel when she was battling a powerful yokai in her dying moments, Magatsuhi, two other powerful yokai, and a group of the Kami themselves. Magatsuhi couldn't believe I was the person a prophecy was about. Apparently, this prophecy is a grave one. Anyway, the Kami spoke to me in unison calling me the Chosen One and such. However, I did not believe that They were truly the Kami and implied such. The Kami talked among Themselves before agreeing to prove that it was truly Them."

"They showed me the spirit or soul of the man who I, at the time, had believed was my father. At first, I had scolded the Kami, saying that They should be ashamed of Themselves because I had thought that it wasn't truly him. However, he chided me and so I knew it truly was my Papa. We were allowed to talk to each other. I felt much better after doing so and apologized to the Kami for being suspicious. They got down to business and told me I had a great destiny. Then They demanded I make a wish on the Shikon No Tama. I responded and told Them that it is highly improbable for there to be such a thing as a selfless wish since the very essence of a wish is selfish. I continued on with an explanation for that but cut it short so that it wouldn't turn into a philosophical discussion because my time with Them was limited."

"The Kami responded with approval. They told me that I had just embarked upon a new journey and I had just passed the first test. However, They said that it was only one of many. They continued on to say that it had been decided that I would merge with the jewel and become the living Shikon No Tama. Apparently, I am the jewel's eternal protector. I had some what expected something like that to happen but I was still shocked. However, I accepted it. They told me that the Tama would unlock many things that were hidden within me. They added that They and everyone else before me would be there for guidance if I needed any."

"I watched as the Tama shot into my heart and merged with me. Immediately, I was able to feel something inside me change. I felt...complete for lack of a better term. The Kami sent Toga with me back to the plane of existence where the battle with Naraku took place. However, before I left, They reminded me to be wary of any and everything as well as everyone. Just before Toga and I completely faded, one of the female Kami warned Toga not to be a perv or else he would face her wrath."

"Upon regaining consciousness, I was bombarded with comments, some questions, and of course, strange looks from everyone. Upon seeing that I had changed into a yokai, I had screamed out that I wasn't told that my species would be changed. Of course, Midoriko responded to my scream in my head, telling me that I wasn't _**turned** _ into anything. She said that only some of my true potential was unlocked. I asked what kind of yokai I was and she responded saying that, as far as she could tell, I was basically every breed of yokai that ever existed and for some strange reason, a pure breed of each. She explained something else but that's not really important right now so I'll skip over it. After my conversation with her, I turned to see everyone gawking at me. I asked what and Sango responded by asking what the hell happened."

"I sighed and told them that it would take some time. I proceeded to explain everything that I knew at that point. It must have taken hours before I was finally able to go back to the Bone Eater's Well. I found out that since the jewel technically stilled existed, I would be able to use the well whenever I wanted to. Toga and I used the well and returned to Modern Era Tokyo."

"There my mother explained how Ichigo and I are actually twins and that the dimension I was in at the time was not the one I truly belonged in. She explained what happened when she first arrived there and how we came to live at the Higurashi Shrine. She then gave a brief summary of the Soul Society, Soul Reapers, and the jobs of both. Of course, she left out many details. Fortunately, she gave me a book/pamphlet with the full description of the Soul Society, the Shinigami, Hollows, and such. I read it once I got here. She explained some of my mixed heritage from my father and her. She also told me about a tribe of humans known as the Bounts," I say, instantly feeling the tension in the room at the mention of the Bounts. I make a note of that before continuing on as if nothing happened.

"She told me her real name and that I would have to use a portal to get back to this dimension. At that, Ichigo interrupted and greeted Mama. Ichigo and Mama talked for a bit before she got down to business. She opened the portal and told us to go. Sadly, she couldn't come with us. With Mama wishing Toga, Ichigo, and me good luck, we leapt through the portal. We ended up in the basement of the Kurosaki Clinic." I smirk. "The shock on Isshin's face was comical. Then he started blubbering. You know, the usual with him. After meeting my family, Ichigo and I left. We went to Uryu and Urahara to ask both for training. Ichigo and I started training with Uryu that day. However, I only needed the first part of the lesson to master my Quincy abilities since I had prior experience with my miko abilities. While Ichigo was still training with Uryu that day, I went with Toga to train with swords. Toga and I finished the first three lessons shortly before Ichigo was done. After Ichigo's lesson, we went to Urahara's where I asked him to train me. He quirked a brow in response."

"I rolled my eyes and explained to him who I was. He was surprised but said nothing before agreeing to train me." I smirk. "It only took the remaining portion of that day and the morning of the next and I had mastered all he had to teach me. Both Kisuke and Ichigo were astounded. Of course, Ichigo complained to Kisuke that he went easy on me. I snorted before telling him that Kisuke wasn't even a warm-up compared to Toga and Sesshomaru. Kisuke pouted before attacking Ichigo, claiming that he wanted to test Ichigo."

"During that time, I quickly mastered the art of swordsmanship by the fourth day. Of course, that didn't stop me from continuing to spar with Toga for the remainder of the week before you guys arrived. I know that you all are curious as to why I have four swords," I say, noticing how everyone in the room immediately perks up.

"Oh? You'll finally spill the beans Kagome?" Kisuke mumbles from behind his fan. I smirk and give him a short nod. His eyes widen. I'm guessing he forgot I have enhanced hearing.

"Of course. Why else would I begin such a long winded explanation? To hear myself talk?" I scoff. "Please, I'm not Naraku or InuYasha. Don't insult me Urahara or else." He gulps before grinning cheekily.

"My apologies." I roll my eyes before turning my attention back to the others.

"Anyway, the answer to your question is quite simple. The three swords I have on my back are the three swords Inu No Taisho created—So'unga, the Sword of Hell, Tenseiga, the Sword of Heaven, and Tetsusaiga, the Sword of Earth. Apparently, I am the true owner and/or wielder of the three. As such, I have a bond with each of them that is stronger than even the bond that held the Sōkyoku sealed as well as its power." I respond.

"That's impossible!" Suì-Fēng cries out as she slams her fist on to Kisuke's table. I roll my eyes.

"Believe what you want to but what I say is the truth. Why should I waste my time lying about something like that?" I ask, my tone bored and unaffected. Suì-Fēng opens her mouth to speak again but Yoruichi stops her.

"Suì-Fēng, if I were you, I would believe what Kagome has to say. She has no reason to lie. Also," Yoruichi's golden orbs turn to stare at me. "I trust her. She is extremely powerful. I'm fairly certain that otherwise, she would not be able to control any of her blades, including her Zanpakuto." I pout at Yoruichi ruining my fun as I hear gasps coming from the Shinigami from the Soul Society.

"You always ruin my surprises," I pout, ignoring Yoruichi's playful grin as I turn back to the others.

"Excuse me but if I may speak?" Lieutenant Matsumoto asks. I giggle.

"Silly, you don't have to ask. Lieutenant Matsumoto and everyone else, just say what ever it is that is on your mind. Just try to speak one at a time please," I respond. I really don't feel like attempting to keep track of multiple things people say st the same time. Lieutenant Matsumoto blushes before clearing her throat.

"Okay and thank you." I flash her a smile. "What does Yoruichi mean by zanpakuto?" I smirk.

"Exactly what she said. My zanpakuto—you know, the main weapon all Shinigami have? If you were observant enough, you would have seen it earlier when you first appeared before my companions and me." I reply playfully. Excluding Jushiro and Captain Hitsugaya, everyone's confusion grows.

"So that was what that sword was," Captain Hitsugaya mumbles, proving my suspicion.

"Mhm, although it seems that only you, Captain Hitsugaya, and Jushi-kun saw it," I say, smirking at the expression on his face. "In case any of you don't know, a yokai's sense of sound is extremely enhanced. Matter of fact, all of the five sense are. For the most part, anything a human has the ability to do—run, fight, stamina, intelligence, jump, smell, etc.—, yokai has that ability but it is enhanced greatly. Of course, how much it is enhanced depends on the yokai's breed, power, and such. Seeing that Ichigo and I are yokai, we can hear something that normal beings such as ningen, cannot." Captain Hitsugaya blushes before nodding.

"Yes except that my little sis's abilities are much greater than my own," Ichigo admits, albeit a bit begrudgingly. Again, everyone's shock is apparent.

"Yes. Anyway, to continue on the subject of my zanpakuto since you are all curious," I continue. "My bond with my zanpakuto is just as strong as the one I share with my three other swords. However, my zanpakuto isn't like normal zanpakuto in more than one way. For starters, I will be the only one to ever wield it. Then again, that might have something to do with the fact that I'm immortal—I mean, my physical body may be able to die but I am not sure on that, but my soul will never change. My soul will never be reborn. The second reason is that my zanpakuto does not have the normal single spirit. In fact, it has three spirits inside. Also, my zanpakuto does not fall into a single classification. It's actually all classifications." Everyone freezes at my revelation.

"Is that all you'll reveal about it, Kagome?" Toga inquires, his voice full of curiosity. I sigh.

"I feel that it is best to leave my zanpakuto unknown other than that information for now. One can never know who might be listening in." I reply lightly, a message in my eyes as I look at him. He nods in understanding.

"I see."

"ToTo, you sound disappointed. If it displeases you that much, I suppose I could demonstrate some of its abilities by sparring with you?" He pales and shakes his head. I turn to Kisuke, his disappointment clear to me despite his attempt at concealing it. "Or perhaps you Kisuke? Do you want to be the proverbial sacrificial lamb?" Kisuke's eyes widen comically as he closes his fan abruptly and vigorously shakes his head.

"No no Kagome. It's quite alright," He replies nervously. I snicker.

"Also, to answer what you all are wondering, I knew your names because of both Ichigo and Yoruichi. I already know about what happened while I wasn't here so that's how I know your names," I grin at the sight of Byakuya's emotionless mask slipping, even if just a little bit. My eyes widen. "Oh! I almost forgot. My name is Kagome Kurosaki and it's nice to meet you all!" I exclaim as I stand up before bowing in respect.

"Anyway, I suppose I should get down to business. Might as well just ask," I say with a sigh. Kneeling, I look everyone in the eye, letting them see the severity in my gaze. "Tell me everything you know about the Bounts. Don't leave anything out or I will make sure you regret it as well as put the fear of Death in each and every one of you."

"Not much to say honestly Kagome. They're a tribe of humans that—"

"Consume human souls to gain eternal life, yes I know Ichigo," I reply. I wait for someone else to speak up to see if he or she will omit any information.

"Bounts have entities known as Dolls that they can control," Kisuke begins with a sigh. "I have created three modified souls to aid in the search for the Bounts. Currently, they have escaped into the Soul Society. By destroying a Doll, the Bount controlling the Doll dies. Also, if a Bount is severely weaken, its Doll will attack it sensing its master's weakness. Five Bounts and one Soul Reaper make up the enemy. Of the Bounts, we know—" I stop him by holding up a hand.

"I am aware of each Bount's Doll and its abilities. Is that all the information you all have?" I ask, appearing relaxed. Kisuke nods.

"Yes," Captain Byakuya answers. I chuckle, a harsh sneer on my face.

"That's funny because you all are leaving something extremely important out." I begin, my eyes narrowed. I restrain myself from breaking Kisuke's table. "You must honestly take me for a fool. Ichigo, I know you don't want me in this fight but that is no reason to withhold information that Kariya himself told you. Face it, I'm part of this despite any protests any of us have, myself included," I snarl out. "While I already know just how the Bounts came into existence as well as what happened to them, it would have been a nice show of, if not trust then good faith in me to inform me of such. But I will not blame you nor punish any of you this time seeing as how the majority of you just met me. However, know that this is the only time this will ever happen." I growl out before standing up and turning on my heel. I stalk outside, fuming the entire way. I make sure that everyone inside Urahara's can feel my aura before pulling it back in, not even leaving a trace of it behind.

 **'Kagome, I honestly do not see why you are being so lenient with them. You should punish them and use me to do it!'** So'unga's deep voice rumbles softly in my head. I feel Tetsusaiga agreeing with So'unga. I roll my eyes.

 _'I'm being so lenient as you put it, because I feel that making them fear me is not what I need right now. They've just met me. Who is to say that they won't think I'm with Aizen or someone like him? Besides, it would be a waste of your abilities,'_ I add, knowing that saying that will appease So'unga. I grin. _'Then again, Ichigo has already seen me in one of my more violent times. But he's never seen me fully unsealed and going at my opponent like there's no tomorrow. However, it's not like I'd do that with him. He wouldn't be able to handle it. But, seeing as he's my brother and knows that I'm on his side no matter what, I suppose I can take my irritation out on him.'_

 **'Yes!'** So'unga and Tetsusaiga exclaim together.

 _'I'm not going to use either of you. I think I'm just going to fight him without a weapon.'_ I smirk. _'Yes, I think I'll even let him use Zangetsu to even the playing field. Maybe his Hollow will even come out to play!'_ With that though and the disappointment coming from So'unga and Tetsusaiga, I head back inside with a blank face despite the giddiness I feel.

"All better now Kagome-chan?" Yoruichi asks with a nervous hint. I smile before looking at Kisuke.

"Ne Kisuke," I chirp as I grab Ichigo by his ear. He winces but otherwise shows no discomfort.

"Yes Kagome-san?" He asks, a little fear in his eyes while he attempts to cover his face with his fan. I grin at the sight, pleased.

"Would it be alright if Ichi-nii-kun and I used your basement?" I chirp with a wide, happy smile. My satisfaction increases tenfold at Kisuke's increasing discomfort and unease.

"No problem! You can use it whenever you want."

"Okay, thanks Kisuke-kun," I say as I drag Ichigo by his ear behind me. I pause, "Don't bother trying to sneak in after me. You might as well follow me down." I smile widely at the surprise I feel coming from some of the Shinigami as I continue to the basement. I open it up and kick Ichigo down there, knowing that on the off chance he doesn't land on his feet, his yokai body will sustain little to no damage from the impact. Recovering from the shock of me kicking him down there, Ichigo just barely manages to twist and land on his feet to avoid meeting the ground in a rather unpleasant way. Knowing that their curiosity will get the better of them, I leap into the basement without closing the opening.

I land in a slightly crouched position a few feet from Ichigo, my back facing him. I smile as I turn to face him. He gawks at me as I chirp, "Get ready Ichigo because here I come!" Using a small fraction of my current power, I bolt towards him with my hands poised. Unable to do anything, his eyes widen in horror before clenching shut. Gathering a small amount of energy in my palm, I open my hand and slam it through Ichigo's chest and drag his soul from his body. As soon as his soul is completely detached from his body, his body falls forward. It lands face first with his butt in the air. I snicker.

"What the hell was that for Kagome?! You damn near gave me a heart attack!" He screeches out, wincing at his shrillness as he clutches at his frantic heart. I smile innocently as Kisuke grabs Ichigo's body by his shirt collar and drags it a safe distance away.

"What? You couldn't battle in that form," I say, batting my eye lashes. "Besides, we need to work on you being able to use your yokai speed in this form. If you're lucky, you'll be able to combine Flash Step with your yokai speed to travel even greater distances in a fraction of what it would have taken you before!" He groans.

"Are you sure this is just training and not some sick, twisted way of getting back at me for earlier?" He bemoans. I smirk.

"It's both! And quiet student! You know that I, your sensei, most definitely does not like when you talk back when I am attempting to teach you something!" I reply as I begin to attack. His eyes widen and he barely manages to lift Zangetsu to block my claws. I smirk before back flipping a good distance away. I land, crouching as I patiently wait for him to attack. I look for an opening during that time. Once Ichigo realizes I'm not going to attack, he huffs before flashing towards me. I twist and use my left leg to knock his feet out from under him. I quickly roll away. Groaning, he gets back on his feet.

"You know Ichigo, you might want to up your game since we have an audience today," I smirk, mirth evident in my tone. He snorts before taking a deep breath. He clasps his left hand onto his right arm, slightly above his elbow as he holds Zangetsu straight out from his body.

"Bankai!" He utters as a whitish blue light surrounds him and wind whips his hair and clothing around. His clothes change. Now he wears something similar to Zangetsu. His left eye changes, turning into the yellow and black of his Hollow with silver streaks of his Beast through the iris. I smirk.

"So, you've finally figured out how to merge your Hollow and Beast? Good! I wonder how long you'll be able to keep it up though," I murmur loud enough for all to hear. With a smirk, I charge at Ichigo. Ichigo returns the favor, gripping Zangetsu with both hands as he charges forwards. _'This will be fun!'_ I think, excitement coursing through me as we clash.

 **Author's Note: As promised, here is the rest of what was going to be put in the last chapter! I hope you enjoy it and please review so I can get a feel for how you guys are feeling about this so far. Oh! And if you notice any mistakes (Spelling, grammar, punctuation, whatever) please tell me so I can fix them. That way it won't distract from the chapter.** **Also, I decided to add in what I had written for the next chapter to make up for cutting the last one short. I hope you guys enjoy. This is probably my longest chapter yet. This chapter was originally going to end with Toshiro bringing Kagome to Urahara's. Then I decided to add in Kagome's little interaction within the Shikon No Tama in jewel form. Oh! That reminds me, I'll explain that in a second. Finally I had just decided to combine the two chapters. P.S. Do you guys think I should add some Toshiro and Kagome fluff in the next chapter or the near future? Also~** **Hey guys, upon writing this, an idea come to me. It would be an InuYasha fanfic but it would be the Wizard of Oz version. I dunno if I'll actually write it though. I'd doubt anyone would read it anyway.**

 **Wow, I definitely did not expect it to take me this long to update guys. I'm so sorry. Yesterday, I spent from 11:45 A.M. to 5:30 P.M. with my mother's boyfriend. We went to Walmart and the local store Balestra's. Then we spent at least 4 hours cooking with me on like 3 hours of sleep because for some reason my insomnia's been acting up again. Then at 6:04 I crashed in my room and didn't wake up until 4:00 A.M. and then fell asleep again until 10:50 A.M. So, to reiterate, I'M SO SORRY GUYS! Guess what guys, my mum's boyfriend, Jesse (I think that's how you spell his name), just brought me all 366 episode of Bleach as well as some of the movies! I'm so excited guys!  
** ** _EXPLANATION ON THE TAMA_ : Yeah so you know that for all intents and purposes, Kagome is the living Shikon No Tama and that the jewel Tama merged with her to make her that. But what you don't know (at least in my fanfic) is that Kagome and the Jewel form of the Tama, whilst merged, do maintain separate inner worlds. Thus, the Jewel's power is kept separate from Kagome for certain purposes that I will reveal later.  
** **And yes, I actually got Emrit from Pokemon, what can I say? It seemed to be the only thing that was exactly like I wanted for Emotion.** **I kind of sort of want to get a beta reader but at the same time, I'm too lazy to do that shit.**

 **Wow! I'm surprised that this story has gotten 932 views and 4 reviews! Thank you all who have contributed to this (she says as she cries tears of joy)! To reward all my lovelies, a chapter that more than doubles the word count of this story! Phew, that took forever to write. But then again, I did continuously get interrupted.**

 **Word Count: 15,638  
** **~Bye guys, enjoy, and review please!**


	6. Interrupted Reunion

**Author's Note: So hey guys, I now have the first four Bleach movies (I think that them because that's what they're labelled) and season 1 all the way to season 16 on my computer now! I'm so happy. I can't wait to watch them all. Oh and just to let you guys know, I have nothing against** **Suì-Fēng! I actually like her a lot. It's just, so far in most of the episodes I've seen her in, she was hasty in acting so I followed that.**

 **I'd like to thank** silvery crimson moon **and** SaphireDemon **for their reviews. I know I did a blanket thanks for my reviews but still, I'd like to thank them personally for being awesome people and telling me what they think.** SaphireDemon **, if you're still reading this, your review made me crack up.**

 **Disclaimer: You know, the same old same old. I own nothing!**

 **The Death Of Me**  
 **Interrupted Reunion**  
 **Toshiro's POV**

I watch the siblings fight, unable to keep my eyes off of Kagome. They've been battling for what feels like hours in here. She's gotten quite a few hits on him, leaving behind a scratches and deep cuts on his chest and arms mostly though a few are on his face and shoulders. Ichigo has yet to land a hit on her. _'This woman went through all of that and told no one? However, she did seem to gloss over some things. I suppose that's okay since I'm fairly certain that it will all come out eventually. Even Ichigo seemed surprised by what she had said earlier.'_ I muse as my eyes watch her lithe body move, easily avoiding any and all of Ichigo's attacks. Ichigo fakes left and slashes across her side. My eyes widen as it catches her before she twirls away. She grins.

"Good Ichigo, you're getting better seeing as how you just managed to nick my shirt. Maybe if you can manage to draw blood from me, I'll consider using my zanpakuto. Or would you prefer I use So'unga, Tetsusaiga, or Tenseiga? It's your choice." She smirks at his visible shudder at the mention of So'unga and Tetsusaiga. I make a note of that. Obviously, they're something to be wary of if Ichigo acts like that.

"I think I'd take Tenseiga considering it's abilities." He responds. She pouts. Seeing this, he continues, "Fine, I'll take your zanpakuto. So get ready because I'm about to get you!" She merely grins and jumps up, using his head to launch herself into the air. Snickering, she turns around and tilts her head to the side as she sticks out her pink tongue at him.

"Then you better try harder Ichi!" She giggles out. He scowls before upping his speed. She grins and brings her hand up. His eyes widen as her hand glows silver. In less than a second, he's thrown back. He lands on his back, his zanpakuto stuck in the ground in between the siblings. Kagome walks up to the zanpakuto and wraps her hand around it. Quirking a brow, I think, _'What is she doing? Even if she manages to pick it up, she's not going to be able to use it.'_

Kagome pulls it from the ground. Leveling the sword at him, she frowns. Turning, she cocks her head to the side before sighing. "Kisuke, you have visitors. I think it's time I wrapped this little spar up for now," Kagome murmurs. She flashes to Ichigo's side, pointing his glowing zanpakuto at his throat when he attempts to get up. He scowls before admitting defeat.

"Fine, you win little sis," He grumbles out. Kagome smiles before tossing him his zanpakuto.

"Ichigo, I would recommend training with Zangetsu. After all, we have the Bounts to worry about who are now running free in the Soul Society. Then after we defeat them, we have Aizen and his followers to worry about. You need to get stronger. In fact," She says, turning. "You all need to get stronger. You included Kisuke if you plan on joining in the battle with Aizen. But I do as well so it's fine." She shrugs. She grins before speaking, "If you want, why don't we all train together?"

"Hell yes! How about a one on one battle with me, woman?" Kenpachi grins out. Kagome frowns.

"Kenpachi, if you expect to battle me then I suggest you use my name, Kagome. It's not bitch, wench, onna, woman, whore, stupid, retard, or anything like that. If you think it is, I won't hesitate to beat the shit out of you. And I definitely won't heal you afterwards. I think I'd let you lick your own wounds," Kagome huffs out, folding her arms under her breasts. "If you want me to use your respective title, then address me properly." Kenpachi frowns before grumbling.

"Fine Kagome. However, I don't really give a shit what you call me as long as we get to battle."

"How about a spar either tomorrow or the next day then?" Kagome replies, smiling. "Wait, I think that would best be put off until after the Bounts are gone. We really should go after them now. I think at our current level, we'll be able to defeat a good majority of them."

"Who is this 'we' you are referring to, woman?" Renji asks, scowling. Kagome's eyes narrow before she flashes to his side.

"Like I said before numb skull, my name is Kagome. Say it with me, Ka-go-me. KA-GO-ME! Come on, it's not that hard. It's only three syllables!" She growls out before she flicks him in the nose, sending him crashing through a rock 50 yards back. My eyes widen. She sure does have a lot of power. She huffs before turning back to us.

"That's why you don't piss her off," Kisuke says cheerfully. Kagome shoots him a glare.

"Well excuse me but I had enough of yokai _**and** _ ningen with 'holier-and-mightier-than-thou' fucking attitudes and hanyos as well calling me shit other than my name for the passed three years. If you have a problem with it, I can always beat the shit out of you too, Kisuke," She snarls out. He instantly gulps and shakes his head no. "That's what I thought."

"So," Tessai begins. "Miss Kagome, who are these 'visitors' you mentioned earlier?" Kagome pauses, calming down as she turns to him. She hums before smiling.

"I think it's Rukia, Kon, and Isshin!" She replies cheerfully.

"You think?" Kisuke asks.

"Well yeah, I only felt a trace of Rukia's aura in Ichi's room when I got here. Since I don't have the best idea as to how her aura or spiritual pressure feels, it is merely my best guess. After all, I think Rukia left the World of the Living a week before I came here so yeah. Though, normally I would have no trouble sensing an aura or spiritual pressure that's months old even when I was human. I suppose it could be that Rukia conceals hers, Ichigo's marking of his room and entire house for that matter with his aura and spiritual pressure like the inu he is, or a combination of the two." Kagome shrugs. _'The fact that she can sense both aura and spiritual pressure that alone is impressive.'_ I think.

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Change in POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** **  
*****************Kagome's POV** *********************

* * *

I sneak a peek at Captain Hitsugaya, feeling my cheeks tinge slightly. I get the feeling that he's kind of like Fluffy. I mean, they both act all tough and unfeeling but I know that they both feel. Hell, Captain Hitsugaya even blushed which just proves my point that he does have emotions! I gnaw on my bottom lip before grabbing Captain Hitsugaya's hand. I flash a hesitant smile at him and Hyōrinmaru as I flush slightly. "If you don't mind coming with me," I say hesitantly. Captain Hitsugaya blushes as his eyes widen. He stares at me for a few moments which causes me to start freaking out. Just as I'm about to release his hand and apologize profusely, he seems to shake himself out of his stupor and nods.

"Okay, then come on," I respond excitedly. I'm going to get to meet Rukia! I pick Captain Hitsugaya up bridal style and leap out of the basement with Hyōrinmaru behind me. I hear Hyōrinmaru chuckling at his master's predicament and blush deeper. I hastily set him down and bow, hoping my hair covers my face. "Forgive my familiarity Captain Hitsugaya." I blush deeper. I peek up from under my bangs to see him gawking at me. Hyōrinmaru nudges him with his elbow, grinning like a maniac, which seems to break Captain Hitsugaya out of whatever trance he was in. Captain Hitsugaya clears his throat.

"It's fine Miss Kurosaki." He responds, blushing. That effectively gets rid of my embarrassment even though my cheeks are tinged pink. I giggle, standing up.

"Please call me Kagome, Captain," I tell him with a bright but shy smile.

"Then call me Toshiro, Kagome." I blink, eyes wide.

"I couldn't! You're a Captain which means you are of higher ranking than myself!" I respond, blushing deeply.

"Kagome-san, please call him Toshiro. He wants you to because he has a cr—ow! What was that for Toshiro?!" Hyōrinmaru cries as he rubs his rib cage where Captain Hitsu—er, Toshiro elbowed him.

"Um, okay I will. Thank you Toshiro-kun," I say, blushing. I turn to Hyōrinmaru, looking at him with worry. "Hyōrinmaru-chan, are you okay?" I ask as I place my hand where Toshiro hit him. He nods.

"I'm fine Kagome-san! I guess Toshiro just doesn't want me spilling his secret," Hyōrinmaru responds sheepishly.

"Hyōrinmaru, you shouldn't try to tell someone's secret without his or her consent. It's very rude," I chastise him gently. He blinks, blushing before he smiles sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He turns to Toshiro. "I'm sorry Master. I didn't realize that it was that bad." Toshiro sputters, blushing. I decide to save the poor man.

"Hyōrinmaru, Toshiro, how about we meet them? I'm pretty sure we kept them waiting long enough," I say softly. _'Even if it's just to myself, I can admit that Toshiro is cute.'_ I muse. I chuckle harshly. _'However, it's not like he or anyone else for that matter would want me. If someone did, it would probably be for my power and not for who I am as a person.'_ I sigh sadly.

"Kagome, what's wrong? You spaced out there," Toshiro asks, looking at me. I blush and look at him, wide eyed.

"I did? Oh I'm sorry. I was just thinking! That's all!" I lie through my teeth. He doesn't need to know what I was thinking. I blush before spinning on my heel. "Anyway, come on guys! You too Ichi, Kisuke, Yoruichi, and the rest of you all! Come on!" I say loud enough over my shoulder so that everyone can hear me as I skip to the front of the shop when I hear the bell by the door ping.

"Oh? Are you a new employee?" Rukia asks me as I come into view. I smile softly before shaking my head.

"No Rukia-san. My name is Kagome Kurosaki," I say as Toshiro and Hyōrinmaru appear behind me.

"Kurosaki? Are you by chance related to Ichigo Kurosaki?" Rukia asks. Upon seeing Toshiro behind me, she stops. "Oh Captain Hitsugaya! I wasn't informed that you were dispatched into the World of the Living!" I chuckle.

"He's not the only one Rukia! Your Captain Jushi-chan, Captain Toshiro, Renji the asshat, your brother Captain Kuchiki, Captain Kenpachi, Lieutenant Yachiru, Lieutenant Matsumoto, Captain Komamura, and Captain Suì-Fēng are here!" I chirp out as the others crowd behind me. "oh and to answer your question Rukia, yes I am related to Ichigo. Ichi's my elder twin brother!" I smirk at the floored look on her face.

"Captain! You couldn't be here! What if something happens!" Rukia explains as she rushes over to Jushi-chan. I smile softly.

"Rukia, I wouldn't worry if I were you. I healed Jushi of his illness though it took more of my powers than I had expected it to. Despite how it appeared to be tuberculosis, it appears that someone had actually cursed you Jushi. When did you first get sick Jushiro?" I ask, seriously worried about him.

"I developed this illness when I was three years old." Jushiro states softly as if he's embarrassed.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Everyone besides Jushiro, Ichigo, and myself screams. Ichigo and I wince at the volume before I level my death glare at the offenders. They all wince.

"Shut the hell up!" I growl out between clenched fangs. "There are yokai here who have sensitive hearing so lower your god damn voices! How would you like it if I screamed in your ear because that's what it feels like when you scream?!" I breathe in deeply, attempting to calm down before I continue. "Yes, I healed Jushiro of his illness, though it was actually a curse," I reply, turning back to Jushiro. "Strangely enough, the energy signature of the curse is somewhat familiar to me. In a way, it reminds me Naraku as well as Tsubaki, a miko who had turned into a dark miko because of the impurity in her heart. I'm saying this because i was cursed by the both of them and, while strange, it feels slightly similar to their energies."

"What could that mean Kagome?" Ichigo asks. I sigh, turning grave eyes on him.

"I'm not entirely sure Ichigo. It could mean a number of things. Hell, it could just be a coincidence but I somehow I doubt it. In my experience, there's no such thing as a coincidence." I mutter darkly, remembering the past.

"Kagome-chan, would you mind explaining how it feels similar?" Jushiro kindly asks. I sigh before looking him in the eye.

"The darkness, the taint I felt was almost exactly alike. Whoever placed that curse on you had greed in his or her heart," I say, my eyes dark and unfocused as I remember how Tsubaki controlled me like a puppet. "It seems that the person who placed the curse on you believed you would interfere with his or her objective or goal." I clench my eyes shut before reopening them. "Don't worry Jushi-kun, I'll immediately feel that person if he or she comes within range. So don't worry, I'll protect my little Jushi," I squeal as I launch myself at him and squeeze him to desperately lighten the mood that had over taken everyone. I feel a spike in Toshiro's spiritual energy and take a closer look at his aura while I rub cheeks with a blushing Jushiro. "Hehe, why are you embarrassed Jushi?" I blink innocently before shock fills me. I freeze as I realize that Toshiro is jealous.

"Toshiro, are you okay?" I turn round to see that everyone has taken a few steps back from him as frost covers the area around him and spreads quickly. I look at Hyōrinmaru. I quickly walk over to Toshiro and place a hand on his shoulder and lift his chin up so he's forced to stare in my eyes.

"Everyone out," Kisuke orders as I see his eyes widen before a smirk covers his face from the corner of my eye. Rukia and Renji start to protest before they look at each other and blush. I smirk. I'm definitely setting those two up. "That's it! Renji and Rukia, you need to learn to respect your elders!" Kisuke says as he grabs them by their collars and drags them into the back room. Kisuke and Tessai manage to forcibly usher everyone out of the room. I'll have to remember to thank them later.

"Toshiro, tell me what's wrong so I can help," I murmur softly, noticing how his eyes widen while a blush spreads across his face. Hyōrinmaru chuckles before returning to his sword form inside of his sheathe.

"N-nothing Kagome," Toshiro says as his eyes dart away from me.

"Don't lie to me Toshiro, it's not nice." I pout, effectively bringing his eyes back to me. I smile brightly at him. "Tell me what's wrong Shiro, please." He sighs.

"Fine, I was jealous when you did that to Ukitake, okay?" He grumbles, looking away from me as his cheeks flame. I smile and reward his honesty with a kiss on his cheek which makes both of us blush deeply. In Toshiro's case, he resembles a fire hydrant. I giggle at the mental image of a fire hydrant with white hair and a sword. _'Man, I'm too weird sometimes,'_ I think, shaking my head as I drop my hand away from Toshiro's face. I notice Toshiro looking at me and I blush deeper.

"I realized something earlier, Shiro. Well, more like when I first saw you." I begin, gnawing on my bottom lip which brings Toshiro's attention to it. I blush brighter.

"What did you realize Kagome?" Toshiro asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Well, I remembered that I've met you before when I first saw you. And I realized earlier that I like you," I whisper the last part. He blinks, looking at me shocked.

"What do you mean you like me? And when did you meet me before?" I duck my head, blushing.

"I meet you before back when I was eight or nine I think. You saved me from a Hollow and healed the deep gouges the Hollow gave me on my back, arms, and leg," I respond, purposefully ignoring his first question. Now it's Toshiro's turn to make me look at him.

"Kagome," He says gently. "Please answer my first question." I blush, looking into his eyes. I close my eyes and gather my courage so I can tell him and then possibly hide afterwards. I open my eyes once more, resolve shining in them.

"What I meant by saying that I like you is that I like you, as in I have a crush on you." My cheeks flame brighter. "I..I think my feelings originally started when you saved me nine or ten years ago," I admit shyly. "Anyway, the Hollow you saved me from had apparently devoured the souls of a few Shinigami. I remember feeling something similar to a Shinigami's aura looking back now that I know what they feel like. Well, that and you had said as much. I had gotten lost from Mama when she was shopping for dresses for me and something to make for dinner. Anyway, I had been running and narrowly dodging the thing's attacks. Whenever I wasn't fast enough, it clawed the shit out of me. However, after being chased by it for at least ten minutes, I was thoroughly exhausted. As a result, I took a wrong turn and ended up in an alley of sorts though it was much wider than a normal alley way because the Hollow, as big as it was, easily fit through and had more than enough room to dodge your attacks."

"Anyway, just as it was about to devour my soul, you appeared. I remember thinking that you must have been some angel," I chuckle out. "In my defense, I was faint from all the blood I had lost and the way the sun hit you, it made your white hair, ice wings, and you glow so you did look like an angel with your ice wings. You defeated it after a few minutes and turned around. The first words out of your mouth after realizing I could see you were, 'What's your name? Mine is Toshiro Hitsugaya.' I was relaxed instantly and threw myself at you, wrapping my around your neck and crying into you and saying, 'Thank you!' over and over again. I remember calling you Shiru because I couldn't say your name right. Heck, I couldn't even get Shiro right." I giggle.

"You seemed shocked at first but then you hugged me back and told me it would be alright. After I calmed down enough, I told you my name. You looked at me and said, 'Dark Destination Birdcage?' before you smiled. You then said that it was a nice name. I remember blushing and thanking you again. Then your body, or gigai as I now know it, showed up. I asked you what it was. You replied, saying, 'It's what allows me to stay in this world and for people that aren't special like you to see and interact with me.' I nodded my understanding then because at the time, it made sense that an angel wouldn't be able to be seen by ordinary people. You then healed my wounds using Kido. Afterwards, you handed me to your gigai before you entered it. Then you said, 'Now, where's your mother Kagome-chan?' I remember telling you I didn't know before I froze. Looking back on it, I think that it was my mother's panicked aura that I was sensing. Then I told you the directions and you took me to her. She cried when she saw me and hugged me as she thanked you for bringing me back to her. She had asked how she could ever repay you. You had responded by telling her that there was no need to do such a thing. You had said that getting to talk to me and know me a little bit was enough of a thanks. I had blushed then."

"You said that you had to go and I ran out from my mother's arms and grabbed the bottom of your shirt. I tugged on it and you turned around. You knelt down and said, 'Yes Kagome-chan?' I smiled before launching myself at you again. I whispered in your ear, 'Thank you for everything Shiru-kun. I hope I get to meet you again some day. You'll always be my hero even if I don't though! Bye Shiru-kun!' You tensed for a second before hugging me back. You replied, 'I hope so too little Kagome.' Then my mother called me back, worried that I was bothering you. You told her that I wasn't and she thanked you. You smiled and told us goodbye before walking away. I waved goodbye until I couldn't see you anymore." I laugh. "I can't believe I had forgotten that!. You know, maybe a big reason I had a crush on InuBaka was because y'all both have the same hair color and both saved me from being eaten. I guess I kind of latched onto him as a replacement for you," I say as I blush. I turn my head in his hand, keeping my eyes from his face, too scared to see what his expression is.

"Kagome," He says softly before he turns his hand to make me look at him. My blush deepens. He smiles. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because I was scared to, Shiro. I was afraid that you'd just push me away," My voice comes out in a broken whisper. His eyes soften before he pulls me into a hug.

"I would never do that to you Kagome." I feel him grin into my neck before he turns so that his lips are right by my ear. "I couldn't do that to you Gome-chan because I like you too." He whispers, his lips brushing my ear, sending shivers down my spine. My eyes widen before I hug him tighter. _'I don't want anything to ruin this moment,'_ I think as I bury my nose into Shiro's neck. Shiro pulls away slightly, gazing into my eyes with his beautiful teal orbs. His eyes go half mast as he leans in to me,his lips slightly puckered. My eyes widen before I lean towards him as well, my eyes staying open just enough for me to gaze at him from under my eyelashes. Just as our lips brush, Kon and Isshin come in; the former screaming my name.

"Kagome-nee-chan! Isshin is bullying me! He's just like Ichigo! I need the comfort of those lovely cushions of yours!" He screams, crying just as Isshin speaks as well.

"Kagome, daughter of mine! I know you're here so come on ou—WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" He screams as he catches sight of Toshiro and me, causing us to break apart and guiltily blush like children who had been caught with their hands in a cookie jar. "I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION NOW! I COME HERE TO LOOK FOR MY DAUGHTER WHO HAS BEEN AVOIDING ME FOR THE PAST NINE AND A HALF DAYS TO FIND HER KISSING SOME BOY! IS THAT WHY YOU'VE BEEN AVOIDING ME BECAUSE YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!"

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm thinking of writing another Bleach + InuYasha crossover (or more) and I was wondering if y'all would read it if it was a Jushiro and Kagome pairing story? I'm also thinking about doing a Kenpachi and Kagome fanfiction as well. You know what, I might end up doing a series of (possibly interconnected) one shots featuring Kagome paired up with various people from Bleach. My main ships for Kagome with Bleach are Ichigo and Toshiro of course but I'm always willing to write a story with her paired up with someone else.**

 **Here ya go you beautiful people! A little Toshiro and Kagome fluff to keep you warm and cozy. Also, turns out Kags met Shiro before! Who knew? Well, besides me I mean. And *gasps* They almost kissed! Well, they kind of did kiss but they were interrupted. I wonder what's going to happen. And with that, I'm off to go take a shower, maybe eat something for the first time all day at eleven something at frickin' night, and attempt to go to sleep.  
Honestly, I hope I'm not rushing or forcing the relationship between Shiro and Gome. I kind of feel like I am though but at the same time, I don't.**

 **Word count: 4,504**

 **~Love you all, enjoy, and please review! Reviews are fuel after all!  
** **~Bye bye my readers.**


End file.
